Pasión
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Jim y Sebastian, y veinte situaciones que los llevaron a lo que son ahora, un viaje en su relación. La llegada de Sebastian en la vida de Jim le traerá consecuencias para ambos, algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Algo llamaba al otro, una atracción mutua. (Resumen cambiado). Mormor. Participa en el Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked.
1. Chapter 1-Chaqueta de cuero

**¡Hola!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (muy problable).

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Chaqueta de cuero

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Se sentía completamente celoso. Una furia le recorría por todo el cuerpo, provocando retortijones en su vientre. Su sentir era totalmente irracional. Reacciones, hasta hace poco tiempo, ajenas a él. Su vista, sus ojos, se teñían de un ira, la mayor que había presentado. Quería tomar en sus propias manos al causante de toda su frustración y despedazarlo. Destruirlo en su totalidad. Quemarlo hasta no dejar huella alguna de su existencia en este mundo. Y, después, aclamar ser él, el causante de tal hecho, no le importaba las consecuencias que eso le traería.

Es que ver todo aquello le sacaba de quicio. Le carcomía en las entrañas. El observar como 'eso' podía tocarlo con total libertad, recorrer lentamente aquellos brazos trabajados, torneados y fuertes, unos que auguraban sostenerle con total facilidad en un momento de pasión desenfrenada o en uno de calma y plenitud; cuando él sólo podía fantasear con la textura de los mismos. Era una crueldad que muy poco dispuesto estaba para soportar. Como con sus extremidades podía tocar el cuello expuesto, suave y apetecible; que sus labios ávidos estarían por recorrer, el que su dentadura marcaría para exponer ante todos que esa persona ya tenía un dueño y era él. Oh, porque, claramente, era posesivo, cómo no hacerlo con semejante hombre. Apretó los puños con furia al verlo rodearlo por completo, deslizándose por sus hombros anchos hasta llegar a su cintura firme, totalmente acorde para sostenerlo y rodearla con sus propias piernas y poderlo sentirlo más cerca, en el momento que lo tomara contra alguna pared de manera salvaje, con la desbordante pasión que destilaban en sus sexys movimientos al caminar. Un ahogado gritito, mezcla de desesperación y enojo, salió de sus labios fruncidos, es que esto ya era el colmo, pues no a gusto con tocarlo, casi por completo, se deslizó, por último, al frente de su torso, que se apreciaba, sin dejar a la imaginación, el pecho totalmente trabajado, que él con gusto recorría por completo con labios y manos a la vez, besando, chupando y mordiendo todo a su paso, sin dejar de acariciarlo por completo en los lugares en los que su boca no estuviera trabajando, ¡oh, sí! El sólo imaginarlo ya estaba poniéndolo al límite; pues sus músculos se marcaban por la camiseta blanca que portaba. Soltó un suspiro de impaciencia.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Que se pudra esa 'cosa'! Una envidia jamás conocida se había apoderado de él y amenazaba con aumentar si las cosas seguían así. ¡Mierda! Quiso gritar en voz alta, para ver si así podía liberar un poco de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sabía que debía contenerse, no hacer nada imprudente, después de todo, no por nada era quien era. Inhaló con calma, llenando sus pulmones de aire, exhaló destilando la tranquilidad que había perdido en un momento de poca lucidez. Una sonrisa diminuta y traviesa, casi inexistente si no sabías ver, se posó en sus belfos. Su enojo había estado totalmente fuera de lugar, puesto que la chaqueta de cuero era un distintivo de Sebastian, además fue una de las cosas por las que había atraído su atención en primer lugar. No era Sebastian Moran sin chaqueta, todo el mundo, y hasta él, lo sabían. Dejando de lado su rabieta, regreso la vista al libro de fotografía y cinematografía que estaba leyendo antes de toda la distracción.

Tan concentrado estaba en su lectura que no sintió la presencia de ése alguien acercarse, todo sucedió en milésimas de segundos. Le arrebataron el libro de las manos, de una manera nada delicada, desviando la vista y concentración que en el objeto tenía puesto, posando ahora su mirada en la atractiva cara de Sebastian que, consiente de la atención prestada, le sonrió con galantería y coquetería, tanto así que por poco soltaba un suspiro idiotizado. Lo miró, en respuesta, con altanería, claramente quería pero no lo iba a reconocer. Era una lucha de voluntades y él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, si quería algo con él debía saber que le costaría un poquito más, no era cualquier persona, no señor. Le arqueó una ceja provocándolo.

—Te haces el difícil, mi pequeña fierecilla. Veremos cuanto te dura —le habló con voz queda, grave, ligeramente enronquecida, y tremendamente sensual, que un agradable escalofrío de anticipación envió a su cuerpo.

Sebastian rió divertido, ante la resistencia del menor, sabía no le duraría mucho, lo deseaba, eso era vidente en la forma que lo miraba con anterioridad. Si creía que no lo vio hacerlo, que equivocado estaba el chiquillo, prácticamente quería aniquilar su chamarra de cuero, la veía como alguien que cela una cosa: él. El pequeño perverso Jim, porque resaltaba a la vista lo diferente que es los demás jóvenes. No por nada había llamado su atención con anterioridad, sino había actuado antes era por puro antojo; esperando como buen depredador la impaciencia de la presa. Pero no una cualquiera, no, sino James Moriarty, su ángel caído, uno demasiado perverso para caber dentro del paraíso, un paraíso demasiado aburrido para divertir a su brillante y oscura mente. Porque él resaltaba entre toda la multitud, ¿quién era él para no caer ante su oscuro y luminoso brillo? Si Jim pensaba que lograría hacerle algo a su chaqueta con sólo mirarla, debería de comenzar a trabajar esa mentecilla suya. Esto auguraba ser muy entretenido.

Con intensidad observó los castaños ojos de Jim, mirándolo con todo el deseo que sentía hacía él, acompañado de una sonrisa depredadora de medio lado. Premeditadamente se acercó más a su rostro, casi tocándose, pero sin hacerlo. Se inclinó un poco más como si un beso fuera a darle, cambiando rápidamente de curso, obteniendo un suspiro frustrado de su compañero. Él río en la oreja, pasando una lengua por ella después, obteniendo un suave estremecimiento. Con la nariz le repasó el contorno de su rostro, desde la frente a la barbilla del lado derecho, cuando un impulsó lo hizo voltear su rostro y unos labios ansiosos lo asaltaron, sonrió dentro del mismo, quién dijo que no caería. En respuesta por la clara derrota le mordieron el labio con algo de saña, escocía pero le gustaba, desde luego que Jim no era nada común y a él le gustaban las cosas diferentes. Iba a desprender sus labios de los contrarios cuando un tirón del cuello de su chamarra se lo impidió.

Jim no estaba dispuesto a soltar los labios de Sebastian ahora que por fin los había probado, era hora de que él también se divirtiera. Con brusquedad tomó las solapas de esa chaqueta de cuero, su enemiga con anterioridad, y lo jaló de nuevo hacia él. A un nuevo beso. Introdujo su lengua en la boca contraría que le respondía con la misma intensidad, metiendo la suya también, encontrándose las dos en el camino. ¡Maldito Sebastian! Por besar tan bien, por seducirlo con su chamarra de cuero. Con otra mordida en su labio inferior abandonó el beso, en busca de aire. Pero sin soltar las solapas de la chamarra. Sebastian no hizo el intento de separarse, de hacer que soltara el cuello de la chaqueta. Sin embrago, le sonrío con burla, altanería, diversión y deseo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Te dije que caerías, Jim, te lo advertí.

Con molestia, aunque también un poco de satisfacción, lo empujó de nuevo hacía sí de las solapas de la chamarra. Recibiendo unos labios ansiosos de los suyos, peleando por el control del beso reflexionó. No era necesario deshacerse de la chaqueta de cuero, cuando podría dar tan buenos resultados como estos, la respuesta a una ligera provocación. Sonrió en el beso.

Sebastian se veía muy bien en chaqueta de cuero y, al parecer, si la utilizaba dentro de sus planes daba buenos resultados. Sí, en definitiva, la chaqueta de cuero se quedaba.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Éste fic es dedicado exclusivamente para la pareja Mormor (en caso de no ser así les trataré de avisar un capítulo antes si incluyo una pareja secundaria), está participando para un prompt por día, y el primero fue chaqueta de cuero, y espero que se viera reflejado en el capítulo. Los demás, como se pudieron dar cuenta en el cap, son los títulos de los mismos, o al menos en éste si aplica, si en determinado caso no pasara, el que sigue es: Gel para el cabello (vaselina o lo que sea que usaban en el cabello).

Es el segundo fic de éste fandom, traté de hacerlo lo más cercado posible al carácter de ambos, pero la verdad es que soy poco conocedora de su personalidad, una disculpa si no fue así. Agradecería sus recomendaciones. No está beteado, siento si hay errores (es muy seguro que así sea), lo hice lo más limpio que puede.

Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, recomendaciones y críticas, que estoy para mejorar y quisiera que me ayudaran con el tema de las personalidades.

Nos vemos.

Lizie


	2. Chapter 2-Gomina

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (muy problable). Y Lime porque no creo que sea lemon.

Capítulo dedicado a Mon. Cupcake.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Gomina

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Era exasperante.

Reconocía que Sebastian se veía atractivo con su cabello pulcramente acomodado con gomina, era irresistible ver sus rubias hebras acomodadas de manera que mostraba su corto cabello a los lados, y se hacia el crepe en el medio, dándole un toque rudo y rebelde con el borde de sus patillas. ¡Oh sí! Era tan condenadamente sexy, y era todo suyo. Y es que si se olvida de su obsesión por mantener todo el tiempo el cabello en su lugar no sería tan frustrante, él se podía olvidar de todo eso con el sólo hecho de sentir su cuerpo pegarse al suyo, como si tratara de fusionarse, sintiendo esa rica fricción entre sus miembros ya despiertos. Esto era la gloria del deseo carnal, como lo estaba disfrutando. Mucho más al sentir los dientes de Sebastian mordiendo sus hombros, eso lo derretía, lo reducía a temblar deseoso de más contacto. La verdad es que no se quejaba, mucho menos al sentir las grandes y rudas manos de Sebas colarse dentro de sus pantalones para apretar su trasero, además de hundir los dedos en los límites de su entrada.

Soltó una sonora respiración, las maneras rudas de Sebastian le encantaban y prendían a la vez. Lo trataba tan rudamente, era fascinante la combinación entre su pasión desbordante, su carácter que contrarrestaba con el suyo, y su deseo de someterlo completamente. Para él era como un juego, uno muy divertido, entretenido y placentero. No estaba para quejarse de los tratos, es más si pudiera ser un poco de más rudo, lo agradecería al doble. Su mente dejó de divagar y regresó en un flash a la realidad con la instrucción rápida de un dedo en su apretado ano, se retorció en contra de él. ¡Diablos! Era tan placentero. Maldito Sebastian que sabía entretenerlo. Así como vino el dedo se fue en un instante. Lo quería de regreso. Con presteza enredó una pierna alrededor de su cadera y tomando impulso mordió con travesura, rudeza y fuerza el cuello de su amante, era una advertencia y castigo por quitarle su diversión. La única respuesta de Sebastian fue una corta risotada al verlo con un puchero de inconformidad. Ése cretino, disfrutaba de jugar.

Con fuerza tomó las nalgas de Jim, desde su base las apretó, haciendo presión para sostenerlo, Jim en el acto enredo sus estilizadas piernas alrededor de su cadera. Sabía lo mucho que a él encantaba la posición, el sentir la dureza de la pared en su espalda contra la firmeza de su cuerpo, era todo un gatito travieso, uno muy travieso. Sin soltar su trasero bajó un poco el pantalón que llevaba para tener un mejor acceso a su entrada, una que pedía por atención. Antes de que el gatito comenzara a ponerse malhumorado, por no obtener lo que quería, lo tenía muy mimado y eso que sólo llevaban alrededor de un mes saliendo. Un tirón, nada cariñoso, fue dado a su oreja como queja por no hacer lo que pedía. Sonrió socarrón si eso era lo que quería, lo obtendría. Con un rápido movimiento tomó sus labios en un salvaje beso, donde su lengua se coló sin pedir permiso, al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos de un jalón dentro de él que, previamente ya estaban lubricados, se arqueó contra la pared, soltándose del beso exponiendo su cuello y hombros ligeramente descubiertos.

Lo contempló así todo llenó de éxtasis. Con una mueca de placer, a gusto con lo que sentía, reflejándolo en sus facciones con total libertad; moviendo la cadera en compás con el movimiento de su mano, follándose sus dedos con total libertad. Era ese uno de los rasgos de Jim que más le gustaba, la falta de inhibición en cuestión con su sexualidad, era tan excitante verlo luchar por el control hasta el final. Pero lo que más gustaba de ver, era la manera en que su cabello se movía al compás de sus movimientos de caderas, ya casi sin rastro de gomina en él, libre de sus siempre pulcro peinado de niño bueno que no engañaba ni a él mismo. Por todos los dioses, era la imagen de la pasión, todo él, entregado al sexo, de preferencia rudo y salvaje. Y para él mismo era alucinante ver toda ésta escena, pero lo que en verdad le atrapaba era el movimiento de sus finas hebras de cabello castaño, dejando las apariencias que su peinado también conllevaba. Era libre en ese momento. Su gatito por fin tenía un poco de libertad y deleite de éste mundo común en el que nació, tan poco para él. Por eso amaba verlo así. Por insulso y mundano que pareciera el acto de su cabello limpio de la gomina.

Mientras veía a Sebas disfrutar de la vista, de lo que él era en estos momentos, llevó su mano a los pantalones de su compañero, desabrochándolos lo más apresurado que pudo. Ya quería sentirlo adentro, llenándolo como sólo él lo había logrado, con un toque que le permitía olvidarse, por lo que duraba el momento, del mundo y su cotidianidad que lo aburría en demasía. Una que parecía irse con Sebastian, porque todo él era interesante, porque cada una de sus acciones o toques eran fuera de lo común y la rutina, tan bueno para él.

Cuando por fin liberó de la prisión de ropa al miembro de Sebas lo dirigió a su entrada, que ya no tenía más sus dedos. Con un movimiento preciso se empaló en él. Gritó ante la sensación, recibiendo una mordida en el hombro en reacción al disfrute de Sebastian. Ese incentivo los subió a ambos en una neblina de placer, buscando la profundidad de las estocadas desde un inicio. Sebastian se enterraba con tal experiencia que cada entrada de su miembro tocaba su próstata, dándole tanto placer. Llevó sus manos al cuello del hombre, como un medio de balance para no perder el ritmo. Entonces la mano de Sebastian comenzó a bombear su pene, agregándole más satisfacción a todo. Estaba próxima la llegada del orgasmo para ambos.

Lo besó, metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca con la pasión que el propio acto marcaba, recorriendo lo más recóndito de la boca ajena, mordiendo de vez en cuando los labios inferiores. Sus manos se colaron en el cabello, gimió con frustración apenas consiente del hecho, sus dedos no podían acariciar con total libertad los rubios cabellos de Sebastian por el exceso de gel en él. Por eso odiaba que lo utilizara tanto durante todo el día. Batallando y forzando la entrada de sus dedos por la mata de cabellos del contrario, Jim jalaba con rudeza el cabello del otro, provocando en consecuencia que Sebastian aumentara más el ritmo, si es que era posible. Cuando por fin pudo mover con libertad sus dedos en el cabello contrario, signo de que estaba libre de gomina, gimió con deleite pues su orgasmo llegó en ese momento. Por una reacción jaló los rubios mechones de Sebastian provocando así su propio clímax.

Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro contrario, Jim se dejó caer satisfecho. Había sido genial y había considerado algo nuevo: Sebastian sin rastro de gel en su cabello, que se encontraba todo revuelto por la acción de sus manos, después de una follada fantástica se veía mejor de lo que nadie sería capaz de apreciar, porque si lo hicieran tendría que matarlos.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: Gel para el cabello (vaselina o lo que sea que usaban en el cabello). Y espero que en algo, de todo lo que escribí, se entienda, y si no pues quéjense, estoy abierta a todas las opiniones. También espero con el alma que no tenga grandes cantidades de OoC y si lo hay se aceptan recomendaciones.

Gracias Mon. Cupcake por tu comentario, a los musos y a mí nos encantó prometo contestarlo pronto, espero éste también te guste.

No está beteado, una disculpa por los posibles errores, aunque traté da hacerlo lo más limpio posible.

El prompt de mañana es: Motocicleta.

Nos vemos.

Lizie.


	3. Chapter 3-Motocicleta

**¡Hola!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (muy problable). No beteado. Algunos cliches (creo).

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Motocicleta

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Antes de Jim, su motocicleta era su vida, era tan hermosa, la cuidaba más que a sí mismo. Prueba de ello eran las muchas peleas que ya había librado para su edad, no es que fuera ni muy grande ni muy chico, no, su edad era la adecuada, tenía 20 años. Tal vez se veía unos años mayor por la composición de su cuerpo. Era grande, por donde se le viera. De metro ochenta, rubio de ojos fríos y cara adusta, de aquellas personas que cuando ves en la calle transmite el mensaje de 'aléjate de mi camino', de ellas ni más ni menos. Su cuerpo esculpido por los años de luchas y vivencias en las calles, donde todo era ganar o perder. Las pandillas eran lo común y las peleas por ellas estaban a la orden del día. Aún no sabía qué hacía alguien tan fino como Jim con una persona como él, claramente dos mundos de distancia.

Pero helo aquí, manejando a toda máquina por la autopista de la ciudad con Jim sujetó a su cintura como si tuviera miedo de caerse en el proceso, cuando ambos sabían que era su gusto por estar pegado a él y a su cintura, que pareciera un fetiche de Jim, porque de alguna u otra forma siempre termina prendada a ella, y otra vez se encontraba dándose cuenta que eso no le importaba para nada, es más poco a poco se estaba habituando a ello.

Sí, habituándose a Jim.

Él de a poquito se estaba colocando en un lugar muy importante en su rutina de vida, en el vivir diario. En cada momento estaba él, acompañándolo. En las tardes de reparaciones de su chica, es decir, su motocicleta, platicando mientras la arregla y hace refacciones. Aprendiendo Jim en el proceso, aunque imaginaba que sólo era por estar con él, no es algo que aprendería en otra situación. Se veía a él mismo esperándolo en la salida del colegio, recargado en su moto, con un casco extra para la protección de Jim, ignorando olímpicamente a cuanta persona pasa y coqueteaba con él, de ambos sexos, sin sentir alguna clase de emoción, cuando en otro tiempo no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad de sexo casual, o al menos un buen besuqueo. Viajando los fines de semana en su moto hacia otras ciudades o comunidades cercas donde pidieran haber tabernas y billares interesantes para pasar el rato, tratando de ser amenas los días sin clases de Jim con su eterno aburrimiento, que por sorprendente que pareciera lo olvidaba, o al menos disimulaba muy bien, cuando se encontraba con su compañía. Como habían hecho horas antes, lo había llevado a un bar cerca del Támesis, en Berkshire.

A veces, ya no se reconocía, no completamente. Seguía siendo él, en esencia, pero ya muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar con la llegada de ese geniecillo de Jim. Era un torbellino completamente imparable, siempre cambiante, jamás deteniéndose. Sin cansarse de pensar, de moverse. Arrastrando, como una corriente, a todos a su paso, tenías que seguirlo, porque de lo contrario sería una lucha en su contra, una demasiada desgastante cabe resaltar. Sin embrago, si la seguías, si lo dejabas seguir su curso, descubrirías lo poco que muchas de las personas estarían dispuestas a ver, el rápido e inteligente movimiento del cerebro y genio que era Jim Moriarty, y si eras, lo suficientemente, afortunado sólo descubrirías a Jim. Porque seguirlo ya no representaría una carga y tú ya no serías una cosa, un objeto dispuesto a su beneficio. Así las cosas serían más sencillas. Y eso mismo es lo que creía estar haciendo.

Aceleró su motocicleta, para llegar pronto a la próxima gasolinera, obteniendo en respuesta un suave apretón en su cintura y el cuerpo de su acompañante más próximo, ni por un instante piensen que fue una acción premeditada para provocar tales acciones en su compañero, no se atrevan a hacerlo. Sonrió sutilmente al sentir el casco de Jim recargado en su hombro, bien seguía siendo él, sólo que con ligeras modificaciones, como las que constantemente realizaba a su motocicleta, pero jamás cambiándola por completo, y su mecánico, al parecer, era Jim, después de todo, las clases improvisadas de mecánica estaban funcionando. Por insano que parezca, el ser la motocicleta personal de Jim le atraía poderosamente, como todo lo relacionado con ése genio maligno, y lo que más disfrutaba es ser montado por él, claro que sí, ¡oh sí! Un verdadero deleite.

A medio kilómetro encontraron, por fin, la gasolinera. Estacionando su motocicleta espero a que Jim lo soltara, éste con renuencia lo hizo, rió divertido (con un toque de burla incluido) por ese motivo. Obteniendo un bufido disconforme, estando seguro de que al voltearse encontraría un puchero en los labios, rojos y totalmente apetecibles, de su acompañante. Con cuidado bajó, disponiéndose a cargar la gasolina, decidiendo, mientras esperaba, pasar al pequeño establecimiento que había allí a comprar agua y algunas golosinas para el niño de Jim. Cuando salió, una vez realizada sus comparas y pagado la gasolina, no espero encontrarse con tal estampa. Una que hizo secar su boca del deseo.

Montado en su motocicleta seguía Jim, sólo que se había retirado el casco y su cabello se movía con el aire nocturno, libre de gomina, se exponía ante él, un James libre de ataduras y máscaras. Sus ojos se mostraban más oscuros casi negros, dilatados seguramente por la poca luz del recinto, quizá también por una posible excitación, le sonrió gatunamente, al tiempo que se retiraba el corbatín y desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa, acariciándose a la par, con el último botón que desabrochó, su pezón el cual trazó con su dedo para después retorcerlo, soltando un gemido ahogado sin un solo sonido, pero que en la mente de Sebastian, producto de la rememoración de su memoria, sonó totalmente erótico como si lo hubiese soltado en su oído, como tanto le gustaba hacerlo para provocarlo más. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, de la excitación que ése joven genio le estaba causando. Jim repitió la acción pasando su rosada lengua por su labio superior rematando con una ligera mordida en el inferior, haciéndole un sutil movimiento de cabeza llamándolo a su encuentro. Se dio un momento más para apreciar completamente la pose candente que James le ofrecía montado en su querida motocicleta, tratando de observar todo con su retina y almacenarlo para futuras situaciones en su memoria. Avanzó lentamente a la moto, un tanto idiotizado por la sensualidad y provocación de Jim. Cuando por fin subió a la moto, después de guardar toda su compra en el compartimiento que tenía, sintió a Jim rodearle su cintura con los brazos, de nuevo, y acercarse lo más humanamente posible, frotando su miembro, ligeramente erecto, como diciéndole lo mucho que ya quería llegar a su departamento. Arrancó al instante que sintió el casco de Jim en su hombro, emprendiendo la marcha a todo lo que daba por la autopista.

Bendito sea Jim y su sensualidad innata y bendita sea su motocicleta por darle la oportunidad de ver esa estampa.

En menos de lo que espera, y creía soportar, llegaron a su apartamento, o pequeña casa, entrando en el cuarto del garaje, Jim fue el primero en bajar y emprender la marcha a su piso, avanzando a la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones con el garaje.

—Vamos, Sebastian—. Y aunque pareciera una orden, era una petición.

Lo siguió con la mirada en silencio, otorgándole una sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones, una que fue respondida con un contoneo de caderas, un movimiento de su respingón culito que lo llamaba con cada paso. Cuando Jim entró a su piso lo volteó a ver con una mirada llena de deseo, una que prometía una noche de pasión sin descanso, él lo barrió con la mirada y se relamió los labios, claramente aceptando la oferta que ése apetecible cuerpo le ofrecía. Jim le mandó un beso volado antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Dejando su moto bien estacionada en el garaje lo siguió. Su día al parecer terminaría perfecto, pues había pasado el día completo con sus dos amores: Jim y su motocicleta. Aunque con éste último todavía no terminara.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: Motocicleta.

Como se habrán dado cuenta mis conceptos de los prompts son muy bizarros, espero no lo sean en demasía y se vayan entendiendo. Las historias parecen no ser continuas pero en el trasfondo de la historia y con sutiliza está implícito que ya llevan algo de tiempo y tienen cierta continuidad. Como el título lo establece, en mi opinión lo que quiero de esta historia es reflejar la pasión que envuelve, porque creo que más que sentimentalismos, si es que los hay en ellos, lo que hay es lujuria, pasión y sexo salvaje, que no sé si pueda ser tan explícito (con toques de violencia) por el reto y foro.

Bien sigo sin beta, perdón por los errores, trato de hacerlos lo mejor que puedo.

El prompt de mañana es:Tatuaje(s)

Nos vemos mañana.

Lizie


	4. Chapter 4-Tatuajes

**¡Hi!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo sólo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (muy problable). No beteado. Uso de drogas.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Tatuajes

* * *

**•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Todo era un conjunto de reacciones psicodélicas, un caleidoscopio de emociones, se sentía en las nubes. Su mente se encontraba tan inalcanzable en este momento, le parecía ajena a él, y la sentía también como una gran pérdida. Se imaginaba tan común. Seguro así debían sentirse los insulsos humano, aquellos que sólo se ocupaban de respirar el aire de los demás, quizá por eso no le oxigenaba el cerebro a muchos y era inútil e inservible para tantos. Aún con todos estos inconvenientes, no se arrepentía, ¿por qué hacerlo? Su mente por fin se encontraba en absoluto silencio, y si bien con Sebastian sus pensamientos se acallaban, no dejaban de ser un murmullo en su mente. Le dio otra calada a la pipa, llenando sus pulmones con el aire de los hongos, con la psilocibina, la psilocina y la baeocistina actuando en su organismo. En estos momentos le estaban dando calma a su cerebro. Sintiendo el mundo dar vueltas (ya sus pensamientos eran demasiado obvios) y una energía llenarlo por completo. Comenzó a reírse sin causa ni razón aparente, sólo por el puro antojo de hacerlo, cediendo a ese impulso irracional, pero vamos, qué de lo que estaba haciendo tenía lógica y razón. Nada, en lo absoluto. Poniéndose de pie empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación con las manos extendidas a los lados mirando al techo, encontrando patrones curiosos y chistosos en ella.

Su risa abruptamente paró, quedando en absoluto silencio la habitación. La imagen que Jim presentaba era, en cierto grado, perturbadora, más de lo habitual. Seguía dando vueltas en círculo por la habitación sin parar, aun cuando comenzaba a tambalearse por el mareo, causado por las mismas, sin detenerse. Pero eso no era lo extraño, sino el gesto con que observaba al techo, su cara era una mezcla de muchas emociones y no todas eran las mejores. Era un zapping de sentimientos. Su rostro nunca se había visto más expresivo. Qué era lo que causaba todo aquello, esa era la cuestión. Pues nada podías saber del mutismo de él. Siempre un misterio con Jim. Lo único que se podía suponer era que algo lo perturbaba en su mente, de otra forma no sabías qué.

Por un instante Jim pensó que la droga (el hongo) alucinógena, le había proporcionado calma a su mente, pero no, como siempre otro método que le fallaba y este le provocó algo más adverso. Un silencio mental que le trajo como consecuencia algo peor, era la paz antes de la tormenta, como coloquialmente decían. Le provocó una reminiscencia. Una maldita y miserable reminiscencia.

¿Acaso tenían importancia los recuerdos ya olvidados? Claro que no, por algo estaban en el olvido de su mente, en un rincón de su memoria. Por qué debía importarle sus vivencias de la niñez y adolescencia, qué importancia debía tener, era ya parte de su pasado, y allí debía quedarse. Llegaban a él con rapidez y sin un patrón alguno. Era caótico y aun así, cada uno, como llegaban los procesaba, porque aun con esa velocidad su brillante mente le daba el beneficio de observarlos, aunque estos fueran meros flashes de segundos de duración.

Veía su solitaria niñez, a sus padres ignorándolo por sus trabajos que eran más importantes que él mismo, bueno eso aplicaba para su padre, pero para su madre eran sus deberes con la sociedad, el dar sus fiestas para enaltecer el apellido Moriarty, como su buen deber de esposa; puras y llanas idioteces. Sus padres atrapados en la banalidad y superficialidad de su existencia. Incapaces de soportar a su hijo genio, con mayor intelecto que ellos dos juntos, uno que los ponía en ridículo y evidencia entre ellos y ambos. Para que cuidarlo si ya tenía suficiente conciencia para hacerlo él solo, él podía llenar sus necesidades básicas ¿no? , y en todo caso la nana podría hacerlo. Sí claro, si es que aguantaba lo suficiente para no salir corriendo por las travesuras del niño, porque no podía estarse quieto, claro que no, su mente trabajando a un nivel superior debía ser satisfecha a la misma velocidad, su sed de conocimientos era, y es, muy grade. Sus constantes experimentos con los animales, que claro debía matar en algunas ocasiones, personas y sus propias niñeras, no podían ser comprendidas, era mejor salir huyendo del niño, del demonio como le decían otras tantas. « Su hijo está maldito» recordaba con satisfacción y una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro, la última niñera que sus padres estuvieron dispuestos a pagar, a la cual le había condicionado en sus periodos de sueños, en donde la sometía a distintos tipos de música y narraciones del tipo terroríficas, sólo para saber si podía inducirle pesadillas, lo cual salió correcto, hasta que lo atrapó, en medio de su experimento, despertando.

Y qué decir al respecto de jugar con niños de su edad, unos poco capacitados para seguirle el paso, demasiado estúpidos para su propio bienestar. Otros demasiado idiotas y temperamentales que, aparte de sentirse ofendidos con algunas de sus verdades, recurrían a golpearlo por eso. Pero a él nadie lo toca, y si esos niños creyeron que podían les salió contraproducente su actuar. Una risita cantaría e inestable salió de él al recuerdo de Max, del susto que se llevó al soltarle un perro por su ataque. Cabe resaltar que lo acusó por la mordida pero no tenía prueba alguna para inculparlo, salió peor para él pues lo acusó de haberlo golpeado, tan magistral fue su actuación (y sólo tenía 6 años) que terminaron expulsándolo. Aunque eso si le trajo una buena lección, podría ser tan buen mentiroso para tener a todos en la palma de su mano. A todos. A partir de entonces todos sabían a qué atenerse si se metían con James Moriarty.

Sus padres pronto se cansaron de él, dejándolo a su propio criterio, sucedió cuando acababa de cumplir los 6, mejor para él. Tuvo la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando cuidara de no ensuciar el apellido de padre.

Con cada año que cumplía la soledad aumentaba, las escasas personas que quisieron acercarse al poco tiempo se alejaban de él, cansadas de su persona, por sus manipulaciones o su temperamento. La mayoría lo consideraba un loco. Probablemente lo fuera, si locura se le podía llamar a su gran intelecto. Con los años las personas pasaron a convertirse en meros estorbos sino tenían un beneficio propio. Sólo acabándose el aire que más de una persona necesitaba para no volverse más idiotas. ¿Quién necesitaba de ellos? Él con su propio intelecto era capaz de hacer lo que muchos no podían y era sólo un infante a los ojos de muchos. Podía hacer que las personas a su alrededor hicieran lo que él quisiera con sólo manipular algunos hilos de su propia persona. Las personas comenzaron a temerle cuando llegaban a "conocer" un poco de él, sólo lo que quería mostrarles.

Pronto llegaron los recuerdos de su adolescencia. Esos eran los más desagradables. Las malditas hormonas actuando en todos los jóvenes de su escuela y toda la comunidad, esos que parecían no poder estar separados de la otra persona, que se rebajaban a sus instintos sexuales. Aunque debía apreciar los beneficios que su cuerpo podía traerle, en esta etapa supo aprovecharla muy bien. Algunas veces disfrutó de tal acción, con un poco de persuasión las muchachas pueriles hicieron para él muchas cosas con las que sus padres se avergonzarían de enterarse, y con ello obtuvo muchos favores al alcance de su mano. Aquí experimentó con demasiadas cosas.

Fue así como lentamente descubrió lo poco que valían las demás personas. Nadie era capaz de estar con él a no ser por manipulación o beneficioso mutuo, y también por temor. El miedo los llevaba a hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta dejar experimentar con ellos, y eso era muy productivo. Nadie era capaz de llamar su atención, demasiado superior para su salud. Cada persona a su disposición, una pieza en su tablero de ajedrez.

Así como llegaron, se fueron los recuerdos. Llevándose la calma que sentía su mente antes de ellos.

Algo en la cotidianidad de la vida resaltó, una persona que llamó su atención: Sebastian Moran. Él era distinto a los demás. Poseía un grado de inteligencia superior al promedio, no era un genio como él mismo, pero si mayor que los demás. Tenía una vista afilada, fue capaz de ver encima de su máscara y lo que descubrió pareció gustarle, encontró a Jim. La única persona que, hasta el momento, parecía soportarlo y quererlo en su vida, le llenaba de claridad a su mente, siempre entreteniéndolo, impidiendo que se aburriera como solía suceder. Ya era hora de marcarlo como su propiedad, después de seis meses y aun estar en su vida, se había ganado ese derecho.

Ahora que lo recordaba él tenía un tatuaje en su espalda, un tigre al asecho, rodeado por relieves, como si fueran cadenas, muy sexy y acorde a él. Aunque se vería mejor con un collar, como si fuera un animal domesticado, y del collar que, lo imaginaba de cuero, colgara una placa con su nombre, sí, marcándolo como su propiedad, porque ya le pertenecía. El toque perfecto. Volvió a reír, sin parar de dar vueltas, todo mareado y errante, ya quería contar a Sebas su magnífica idea.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Cuando Sebastian llegó a su apartamento, no se extrañó de que este estuviera abierto, lo más seguro era que Jim hubiese llegado de improvisto, por una fuga de su escuela al ya no aguantar más a "los estúpidos cabezas huecas" de sus compañeros palabras textuales de Jim. Lo que sí lo logró fue el olor de la habitación, posiblemente droga, ese olor debía ser mariguana, no, eso no, quizá hongos, lo sabía porque hubo épocas en las que consumió, era eso o volverse loco en las calles, pero ya no y el que Jim comenzara a experimentar con ello le ponía un tanto nervioso. La manera inestable de su ser podría agravarse con esto. Lo mejor sería que lo dejara pero para hacerlo debía hallar una manera de mantenerlo siempre activo, o acallar a su cabeza, puesto que imaginaba esa era la razón de todo. O quizá con una oferta tentadora, sólo no sabía qué.

Avanzó con presteza y delicadeza tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al escuchar su risa llegar hasta él. Lo veía dar vueltas y más vueltas, tambalearse y direccionarse pero nunca dejar de reír y dar volteretas. Verlo así le parecía el pequeño niño que debió haber sido, pero que tal vez por su infancia no pudo ser. Era entretenido observarlo hacerlo. Y jamás lo reconocería pero un pequeño caldeo en sus sentimientos sintió. Era fuera de lo común ver su rostro llenó de felicidad, una que casi nunca demostraba o sentía. Así era ver a un Jim muy distinto a su maniática forma de ser. Y este Jim, como el otro, también le gustaba.

Todo cambió. Su rostro se transformó, y lo que veía no le gustaba. Para nada. Su cara por un maldito instante estuvo desprovista de toda emoción, algo impropio en Jim, aun cuando estos fueran actuados. Sus ojos se escurecieron. Pesados sentimientos tiñeron sus facciones, un conjunto de emociones mostró su rostro, una después de la otra, con una fluidez, casi, antinatural. Demasiado extraña en Jim, su rostro adquirió una máxima expresión y su mirada se perdió en el vacío infinito, él ya no miraba el techo, estaba seguro, sus ojos observaban algo más, algo ajeno a él, pero por completo conocido para el castaño. ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía así? No lo sabía, y el desconocerlo le enfadaba. La imagen que Jim representaba era totalmente perturbadora, era la soledad misma, el vacío de la nada, él se miraba completamente solo, un pasaje desolado, uno que un muchacho de su edad no debería ser capaz de representar ni conocer, no debería. Se observaba perdido, totalmente, atrapado en una situación mental que sólo él podía controlar. Le provocaba cierta impotencia. Saltó, ligeramente en su lugar, al ver aparecer una sonrisa maniaca en sus labios, su mirada que, sin dejar de estar perdida, adquirió un toque de salvajismo fuera de lugar, como si estuviera viendo a un desquiciado. Se tambaleó de nuevo, pero no paró. Su rostro dejó esa expresión pero siguió siendo multifacética. Cuando pensó que todo estaba volviendo a su cauce una risita histérica se escuchó de Jim, quien al parecer era un tanto consiente de sus acciones, creía saber que eso tenía que ver con lo que su mente le mostraba. Recuerdos, posibles recuerdos, unos de su infancia malograda, de la soledad de su niñez y, en definitiva, una adolescencia problemática, que cómo lo sabía, porque veía y observaba lo que muchos pasaban de largo, juntaba las pistas que a veces Jim soltaba, las recogía y analizaba, encontrado con cada pista al verdadero Jim, una pieza más en el rompecabezas. En una fracción de segundo paró, pero fue tan pequeño el instante que si no observara creería haberlo imaginado, uno que cambio de nuevo todo. La mirada de Jim regresó al presente, su cara se volvió neutral, libre de cualquier impresión causada por su pasado, por su mente, la tensión dejó su cuerpo, todo en un pequeño segundo, porque después siguió dando vueltas entre una risa fresca y alegre, la de un niño travieso, uno que planeaba una travesura, esperando el momento indicado de soltarla. Sonrió, una diminuta, de lado, esto si le gustaba, aquí si tenía poder para actuar, era terreno conocido.

—Sino parás vomitarás, Jim.

Jim se detuvo al acto, Sebas había llegado, una sonrisa gigante, tan parecida a la del gato de Cheshire se extendió en sus labios. Y Sebastian supo que la travesura había llegado.

—Qué tramas, Jim —la sonrisa de él se extendió más si se puede decir, y con paso inseguro, obviamente por el mareo y los narcóticos, avanzó a su encuentro.

—Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, Sebas—. Arqueó una ceja, como muda respuesta. —Sólo un pequeño deseo mío, nada que no seas capaz de cumplir—. Le dijo dándole un pequeño y juguetón beso en la barbilla para luego morderla.

Bueno si lo pensaba bien, ésta oportunidad podía valerle para sus propósitos, tratar de que Jim ya no consumiera drogas, no después de ver la escena minutos antes ocurrida, o al menos sólo en su presencia. Con cuidado asintió, Jim entendió el mensaje.

—Con una condición: parás toda esa mierda de las drogas, dejarás de consumir a menos que sea en mi presencia o de lo contrario te arrepentirás y sabes que no estoy jugando, James.

Era una sentencia en toda la regla, el que lo llamara James ya era decir mucho, no tenía nada que perder con aceptar, y ganaba mucho al hacerlo porque se aseguraría de que Sebastian jamás se olvidaría de él, aun cuando lo abandonara, pues llevaría tatuado su nombre permanente, y si acepta sin renuencia también llevaría el suyo. Una pertenencia mutua.

—De acuerdo. Lo que tú quieras, Seb. A cambio dejarás que hagan una modificaciones en tu tatuaje, a mi manera, estamos de acuerdo—. Su voz cariñosa, persuasiva y con toques de sensualidad. Aceptó, si Jim podía ceder, él también. Jim aplaudió con energía y gustoso. —Genial, Sebas, llévame, lo cambiaremos ahora.

Con un seco cabeceo lo condujo a la salida, montaron su motocicleta con rumbo al lugar.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. En verdad Jim era una caja de sorpresas, una ruleta rusa, nunca sabías con que te saldría después. Las modificaciones en su tatuaje ya se las imaginaba y no estuvo errado. Ahora su tigre era propiedad de Jim Moriarty, como presentía que Jim pensaba de él, que era su dueño, de cierto modo, y no podía negarlo, no del todo, y los relieves ahora eran cadenas de espinas o sólo cadenas, pero lo mantenían atado al collar con el nombre de Jim. Lo que nunca esperó fue que Jim tatuara su piel, ¿por qué debía hacerlo? No tenía ningún compromiso, él fue el que prometió modificar su tatuaje, así lo hizo. Pero el genio, con su mente siempre trabajando, decidió que también debía tener uno, y era hasta casi poético su tatuaje y el lugar donde lo pidió. Se lo hicieron en el pecho a la altura del corazón. Una araña luciendo imponente con una pequeña y casi invisible corona colgando de su cabeza, posada en una extensa telaraña con un nombre en medio de ella, como si fuera la presa, justo debajo de la araña y el nombre era suyo, rezaba: Sebastian Moran, así sin más escrito a tinta roja. Uno carmín, como la sangre.

Entonces Sebastian lo supo, ya no tendría escapatoria. Estaba a entera disposición de Jim Moriarty, como el cartel de su tigre rezaba, era de su propiedad. Y no sólo eso, sino que también era responsable de Jim, lo que a partir de hoy le pasaba era completamente responsabilidad suya.

El acuerdo estaba firmado y era uno de carácter irrevocable.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: tatuaje(s).

Sé que estoy retrasada con dos días que espero recuperar entre hoy mañana, espero les guste este que es mucho más extenso en comparación con los otros, está recién salido del horno, y no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo, les prometo que cuando llegue de la Uni lo corrijo lo mejor que pueda, o si puedo entre algunos periodos libres, ¿vale?

Gracias a Deadloss por el review espero contestarlo pronto.

Bien sigo sin beta, perdón por los errores, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

El prompt de mañana es: Música de los 50's/60's (a elección del autor cuál época usa).

Nos vemos al rato con el otro cap.

Lizie


	5. Chapter 5-Música

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (muy problable). No beteado.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Música**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Sebastian seguía con la atención puesta en su 'chica' y no es que a Jim le molestara (no del todo), era en ella con la que recorrían Londres en busca de diversión. Pero odiaba no tener la atención de Sebastian puesta en él. Llevaba alrededor de media hora haciendo modificaciones y checando que nada estuviera fuera de orden. Media hora de silencio, ni siquiera le habló cuando llegó, solamente recibió un beso (uno muy corto) y puso toda la atención a su querida moto. La verdad ya comenzaba a aburrirse demasiado. Paseó la mirada por toda la habitación en busca de algo conque entretenerse o al menos conseguir la atención de Sebastian, aunque eso le parecía poco probable, puesto que él se lo había dejado muy claro: "_el tiempo con mi motocicleta es sagrado, James, es una o dos horas como máximo, en las que revisará que todo esté correcto, un día a la semana, y todos los días tendrás mi atención, siempre y cuando sea razonable, quedo claro, Jim"_. Él, claramente, no respondió nada, porque no era una petición sino un aviso, no le quedó más que aceptar y no le pondría pegas ya que Sebas siempre estaba para él, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Su atención fue captada por un tocadiscos que se encontraba casi escondido en uno de los muebles, como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó. Revisando que funcionara, lo tocó con cuidado, uno impropio en él, pero así le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Ahora que lo pensaba en los meses que llevaba saliendo con Sebas no sabía el tipo de música que le gustaba. Ok, si lo veía bailar y escuchar las rolas puestas en los locales que visitaban, pero de ahí en fuera nada, ni un indicio de ello y la verdad es que nunca se lo había preguntado, no era como si fuera de su interés, al menos, no hasta este momento.

Una nueva curiosidad nació en él, ¿qué tipo de música le gustaba a Sebas? No le iba a preguntar, seguro que con la atención que le estaba poniendo no le contestaría, debía averiguarlo por su cuenta. Escaneó el resto del mueble, una caja sobresalía, con mucha más curiosidad la destapó encontrando varios discos de vinilo, con su dedo índice paso por encima de ellos, sin elegir uno en especial, tomó uno. Sin mirar la tapa, lo sacó y lo colocó. Las primeras notas se escucharon.

—_Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock; Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock, rock; We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_ —Jim comenzó a cantar al tiempo que la primera canción empezó.

Él conocía esa canción era de Rock Around The Clock de Bill Haley And His comets, un cante estadunidense, destacable en el género de Rock and roll, además de que su música tenia ligeros toques de country y rockabilly, por lo que podía decir que ese era el género de Sebastian. Vaya, no era una sorpresa como tal, si rescataba sus reacciones ante la música de los lugares que presentaba, pero resaltaba que la canción era de 1955 y estaban diez años después.

Haciéndose un lugar en la mesa de trabajo, la que estaba al lado del tocadiscos, en la cual regularmente se sentaba, sorprendiéndose de lo poco observador que fue, quizá porque usualmente utilizaba este tiempo para abstraerse en su mente, riñéndose y refunfuñándose por eso, pero también encogiéndose de hombros, no era algo de importancia. Cuando regresó de su ensueño, al escuchar la canción. No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

_Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah) (Porque quiero… sí… sí, sí)  
A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah) (Una chica… sí… sí, sí)  
To call (yeah-yeah, yeah) (Para poder llamarla… sí… sí, sí)  
My own (yeah-yeah) (Mía… sí… sí)_

Seb había salido un romántico, esa canción derramaba tanta miel que empalagaba, era increíble y no lo había notado, vaya con Sebastian siempre le salía con algo nuevo, cómo podría aburrirse de él. Mientras más avanzaba la canción más risa le daba y no la escondía, reía con total libertad. Era tan divertido, tanto, malditamente ridículo, con el porte de Sebastian y lo rudo que se veía que escuchara ese tipo de canciones. Se tomó de los costados, ya no aguantaba de tanta risa. Cuando se recuperó en su rostro se posó una sonrisa despectiva, acusada por la canción. Ya no le divertía, en lo absoluto, empalagaba tanto que le asqueaba. Miró con fijeza a Sebastian que ya estaba terminando y ahora se encontraba limpiándose las manos.

—Sino te va a gustar el descubrimiento, no busques. La curiosidad no siempre es buena, Jim —. La voz de Sebastian estaba fuera de relieve, más bien era aburrida, exponiendo en claro lo poco que le importaba lo que pensara del tema. Una risa desdeñosa salió de su garganta.

A Sebastian poco le importa lo que Jim pensara y lo había dejado claro en su anterior comentario, por él, Jim se podría ir al demonio. Así tal cual. Todavía le pesaba el tatuaje que semanas antes habían modificado, saberse total disposición de Jim era un tanto frustrante, no porque no quisiera sino por lo que representaba, prácticamente era un esclavo de él, uno con muchas libertades pero al fin y al cabo uno, Jim se sabía su dueño y en su retorcida mente lo disfrutaba mucho. Para él era un privilegio ser su amo, y tenía que pensar de la misma manera ser su esclavo, según Jim, y no le ponía las cosas fáciles. Lo estaba llevando al límite en muchos sentidos, el primero comenzó con el tatuaje, no el suyo sino el de Jim, es decir, era responsable de Jim, del desequilibrado Jim y su red de mentiras, engaños y actos poco correctos socialmente, debía cuidar su espalda, ser su escudo, estaba metiéndose entre los lineamientos de ser únicamente algo pasional a involucrar sentimientos de por medio, unos que James no estaba dispuesto a sentir, y que quizás ni siquiera sería capaz de hacerlo, decir que no estaba consciente de ello era engañarse, estaba jugando con su mente y no estaba dispuesto a jugar ese juego, muchos menos cuando podría involucrar más sentimientos de los que ya habían, era una batalla perdida para él y estaba seguro que Jim lo sabía.

Cuando regresó al garaje Jim se encontraba colocando un nuevo disco, sonrió de lado, si Jim creía que podía jugar solito estaba realmente equivocado, ya vería que Sebastian Moran era de cuidado, subestimarlo le pasaría factura, podía ser muy genio pero a veces podía dar por sentado muchas cosas, algunas que eran de importancia pero que al ser tan simples las desechaba. Oh Jimmy, algunas cosas no las vería venir, pobrecito de él y su orgullo. La voz de Elvis llenó el ambiente provocándole una sonrisa lobuna, con paso galante y predador se acercó a él, quien lo evaluaba regalándole una sonrisa de suficiencia. Llegando a él lo tomó con brusquedad del brazo jalándolo hacía sí, al instante se puso a bailar obligándolo con la fuerza a seguir sus movimientos. Jim se resistía pero poco le valía contra su fuerza, él podía tener su inteligencia, una superior a la suya, pero contra la fuerza no podía hacer nada y era algo que debía tener en cuenta. En una delas vueltas que le hizo dar lo jaló de nuevo contra sí, inclinándose a cantar en su oreja.

—_Araña Moriarty tocaba el saxofón tenor, el pequeño Jim soplaba el trombón slide_… —ligeras modificaciones, sí, molestarlo un poco más no le haría daño.

Jim lo seguía observando detenidamente, tratando de analizar qué es lo que estaba causando todo esto, ridículo para él, el geniecillo podía seguir trabajando, hasta podría oír su mente zumbar por la búsqueda de la respuesta, una que quizá no encontraría, el juego ahora era de dos. Lo suyo no eran los juegos mentales, no al nivel de Jim, pero podía darle batalla, con una carta que no vendría venir: los sentimientos.

—_Eres el preso más lindo que jamás haya visto, estoy seguro de que estaría, encantado con tu compañía, ven y haz el Rock de la Cárcel conmigo_… —siguió el ritmo de la canción, cantándola mientras lo miraba fijamente, buscando plenamente su atención, consiguiéndola al instante y cuando lo hizo lo miró con amor, la mayor calidez que pudo llegar a reunir, acompañándola de una sonrisa tuene y tierna. La reacción de Jimmy le provocó tal satisfacción que casi deja caer la mascará con una sonrisa de triunfo. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron cómicamente del terror que sintió y una mueca de asco en sus labios se formó, con renovadas fuerzas luchó para soltarse y él más fuerza imprimió en el baile.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo al ver la mirada de total enamorado en Sebastian, mientras Elvis seguía cantando, puso mayor resistencia y trató de soltarse pero la fuerza de Sebastian era superior. Una nausea le provocó la sonrisa tierna, quiso vomitar en ese instante, imposible de contener la mueca de desagrado en sus labios.

Sintió terror por primera vez en su vida, y la vulnerabilidad le asustó más. Las manos de Sebastian le estaban quemando mientras lo obligaba a continuar bailando. Su mente por más que trabajaba no encontraba una razón para todo, llenándolo de frustración, eso no debería de estar pasando, el que debía estar sintiéndose así debía ser su pequeña mascota no él. Cómo rayos se supone que había pasado esto, cuando el juego había dado la vuelta saliendo de las manos, cómo diablos le pasó, era Jim Moriarty

—Eres mío ahora, Jimmy, eres mío —el susurro de Sebastian le robó aún más la calma, su voz fue queda pero llena de una seguridad que lo aplastó.

Sebastian lo besó, un beso llenó de pasión, salvaje pero con ligeras muestras de amor, siendo esa la jugada final, y una sentencia para Jim.

_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock (Rockeemos, todo el mundo, rockeemos)  
Everybody in the whole cell block (Todos en el bloque de celdas)  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock. (Bailaba el rock de la cárcel)._

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: Música de los 50's/60's (a elección del autor cuál época usa).

Este capítulo me costó mucho sacarlo, no sabía que rayos hacer ni mucho menos cómo continuarlo y a ciencia cierta no sé ni lo que hice, pero me gustó, soy todo un caso, pero en fin. Me retrase más que avanzar, y espero reponerme este fin de semana, al menos para que no me retrase más.

No beteado, una disculpa por los errores.

El prompt siguiente es: Autocinema. 

Nos vemos :D.

Lizie


	6. Chapter 6-Autocinema

**¡Hello!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (muy problable). No beteado.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Autocinema

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Desde aquel día del baile Jim ha dejado de verlo, ni una sola vez lo ha buscado y él tampoco ha hecho nada por arreglarlo, para qué, si se ha alejado es por algo, ¿no? Decir que no está un poco inquieto por el silencio sería mentir, y es que si lo estaba, está claro que es propiedad de Jim, eso está fuera de duda, por lo menos después de lo que le pasó a su cita del día, pobre de Mary, esa chiquilla se llevó la peor parte, no supo cómo, solamente que, cuando la dejó sola para ir por las bebidas, después de un buen cachondeo, la encontró toda llena de malteada, de dudosa procedencia, despeina con una mano marcada en su roja mejilla, el labio casi partido, levemente hinchado y toda llorosa, al verlo le entregó una nota con un mensaje: "_Eres mío, Moran, recuérdalo, la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente y la siguiente vez busca a alguien menos insulso, vale, que presente un mejor reto. Te quiere, Jim Moriarty_". Y el no pudo, ni quiso tampoco, evitar reír de la nota y de Mary, ésta le miró indignada y con el orgullo que pudo reunir lo dejó allí, no sin antes darle una cacheta, que más bien fue un intento porque paró su mano antes de que lo tocará, y quizá fueran sus alucinaciones pero escuchó la cantarina y nada estable risa de Jim. Sonrió por eso también. Vio salir a Mary sin ningún arrepentimiento, al final fue una más.

Se quedó allí tomando las sodas que ya había comprado, tratando de pensar y poner en orden lo relacionado con Jim. No sabía si era otro juego más de él, si así era debía saber que estaba funcionando. Él había rotó su antigua rutina, modificándola de tal manera que siempre se hallara en ella, en todo momento importunándolo con su presencia, y ahora que no estaba se encontraba un poco fuera de base y desorientado, porque debía regresar a la antigua o modificarla de nuevo y para ser sinceros no se le antojaba y hasta pensarlo se le hacía aburrido. Ya no sabía si Jim era el dependiente de él, o él de Jim, solamente que en esa, nada, común relación que llevaban se necesitaban ambos, maldita sea que sí, hasta podía decir que lo extrañaba, y eso era decir mucho, se sorprendía yendo a su colegio a esperarlo, para después darse cuenta e irse por donde vino, tanto estaba en su vida que en los bares que frecuentaba preguntaban por su ausencia. Y él no sabía ni respondía nada, pues qué debía decir: «_me enamore de ese genio bastardo, se lo dije y se espantó tanto que salió huyendo de mí_». Eso era absurdo no podía decir eso o ¿sí?.

Fue cuando tomaba un trago a su bebida, que terminó por darse cuenta de tal razonamiento, tanto así que escupió el trago y comenzó a toser. Todos se voltearon a verlo extrañado, él no le dio importancia, por qué hacerlo cuando se encontraba ante tal dilema y descubrimiento.

Se enamoró de Jim.

Estaba perdido, con una mierda que sí. Bendita la sensualidad de Jim, su genio y carácter que lo hicieron caer en su red, y maldito él por dejarse vencer por sus encantos, y es que era imposible, conocerlo y no caer ante él. Oh, por favor, y eso que gozaba de una buena resistencia, y mira nada más dónde y con quién había venido a caer, con el peor o el mejor, dependiendo de las perspectivas, si le preguntaran a él diría que lo primero, pero si le preguntaban a Jim seguro afirmaría lo segundo. En que rayos se estaba metiendo, podría renegar cuanto quisiera, sin embargo, ya no tenía escapatoria, la sentencia ya estaba en progreso. Bien, estaba enamorado, ya podía dejar de hacer drama, ya lo había aceptado, ¿y ahora que seguía? Fácil. Conquistarlo, sí se hundía él se hundían juntos, o dejaba de ser Moran, algo le decía que ya iba por buen camino, sino por qué Jim se molestaría por espantar a sus conquistas, su geniecillo se encontraba celosito, debía parar el rumbo de esto, sus pensamientos ya estaban desvariando, poco le falta para hacerlo caer, oh Jimmy no sabría lo que lo golpearía, e inevitablemente sonrió de lado y con un toque de arrogancia incluido.

—Prepárate Jimmy, porque muy pronto caerás, y no lo verás venir —soltó al viento con un toque de picardía y determinación, tanta que si Jim lo hubiese escuchado seguro un escalofrío mitad miedo y ansiedad le hubiese recorrido por completo.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Estúpido e impulsivo Moran, no podía dejarlo todo como estaba, no, claro que no, tenía que arruinarlo con sentimentalismo barato. Como podía reducirse a un simple humano común, con sentimientos aburridos, ellos eran pasión, sí pero solamente eso, eran pura dinamita, dos cuerpos deseosos de satisfacer el deseo carnal en el otro, de explotar y explorar el máximo placer. Pero no, tenía que involucrar ese sentimiento, el más inútil de todos, una mera reacción química que volvía vulnerables a las personas, una debilidad que podía ser llevada en tu contra, en el momento menos oportuno, el amor en su totalidad era completamente algo irracional y totalmente idiota caer en él. Y era tan malditamente aburrido estar sin él, tan acostumbrado estaba a tener su mente en relativa calma cuando se hallaba junto a él, que ahora sus pensamientos parecían gritarse y tener una batalla con los otros dentro de su cabeza y eso era tan cansado y estresante. Toda la culpa la tenía Sebastian por hacerlo tan dependiente a él, que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de esa dependencia hasta que le hizo falta, y no tenía que hacerle falta, por todos los infiernos Sebastian era suyo.

Esa perra no tenía que estarlo tocando en ese momento, como si quisiera quitarle el aliento con un beso, pero ya se las vería con él. Nadie. Absolutamente, nadie tocaba lo que era de su propiedad, no sin arrepentirse y haber tenido su justo castigo. Vio su oportunidad al ver a Sebas levantarse para ir a la barra a pedir algo de tomar, estaba seguro. Con rapidez y letra pulcra escribió un mensaje que le haría llegar por medio de esa tonta niña, para recordarle quién era su dueño.

Con paso seguro y confiado entró al establecimiento, sabiendo que Sebastian no voltearía ni volvería hasta tener las bebidas, tiempo suficiente para él. Mientras caminaba a la mesa observó a la compañía en turno de Sebas, pero que gustos tan más pueriles y asquerosos, enserio lo trataba de sustituir por esa, que a leguas se veía la poca experiencia que tenía en el plano sexual, además de lo pasiva que debía ser en la cama, contrario a lo que Sebas necesitaba, alguien que luchara por el dominio de la situación, que le diera pelea en la cama, que le exigiera dar todo, sacar su lado salvaje para subyugar a su compañero, una persona que lo cabalgara con frenesí en cada oportunidad, que le gustara dejar marcas de pertenencia en su piel avisándoles a los demás que ya tenía un dueño, alguien como él, solamente él, podía llenarlo completamente, y todavía se atrevía ésta niña a tratar de seducirlo, con sus caireles de princesa y su sonrisa boba, já, se reiría en su cara.

Le vació el contenido de un vaso tomado del bote de basura. Sonrió al verlo todo regado en sus ricitos, soltó una risa despectiva; cuando ella volteó a verle a la cara con clara señal de reclamo, le volteó la cara de una cachetada, le hubiese gustado darle un lindo puñetazo pero no podía, era una 'dama' y le gustaba el dramatismo, por lo tanto la cachetada era más idónea. La mujercita lo vio con sorpresa y enfado a la vez, claramente humillada, pero de la impresión no podía decir nada.

—Escúchame bien, mi intento de remplazo, cuando llegue Sebby le darás ésta nota y si me llegó a enterar que no lo hiciste, porque me enteraré, un golpecito en la mejilla será el menor de tus preocupaciones, y ya vete despidiendo de él, mocosita ésta, porque vete enterando que él es mío y a ti solo te está utilizando para provocarme unos insulsos celos, cuando le termines de entregar la nota, te despedirás de él y no interés volver a verlo, entendido, pequeña Barbie.

Sebastian seguro debía estar por venir, con sutileza y casi cariño, uno que disfrazó su desdén hacia ella, le besó suave la mejilla.

—Espero nunca más volverte a ver, sola ni con mi Sebby, Mary Morstan. Hasta nunca querida.

Sin más la dejó toda anonadada, desde su lugar anterior vio a ella entregarle la nota y a Sebastian reír al leerla, sabiendo que le gustaría. También observó el intento frustrado de golpear el sexy rostro de Sebas, y rió al no poder lograrlo, pobre estúpida, ya se las vería con él de haberlo hecho.

Terminando por el momento, regresó a su auto, tenía una función en el autocinema que apartar, una función especial para él y Sebastian. Casi saltaba de alegría anticipada por la emoción de volver a estar con _su_ Sebastian.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Se hallaba de nuevo en las refacciones de su motocicleta, seguía irritantemente divertido por lo hecho por Jim esa mañana a Mary, mientras aplicaba aceite se encontró volteando a su mesa de trabajo esperando ver a Jim balanceando los pies como si de un niño chiquito se tratara, mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos o leía algún libro y tomaba apuntes. No había nadie, porque Jim había decidido, haces dos semana exactamente, irse y al parecer ya no regresar, sin un aviso, pero ya había sido suficiente tiempo, mañana después del colegio lo secuestraria de ser necesario. Apretando algunas tuercas, le llegó a la mente una canción, una que le iba como anillo al dedo en estas circunstancias. Comenzó a cantarla a media voz.

—_Agitas mis nervios y haces vibrar mi cerebro, demasiado amor vuelve a un hombre loco, quiebras mi voluntad, pero qué emoción. Benditas grandes bolas de fuego_ —que vueltas da la vida, jamás pensó enamorarse, y menos de una persona como Jim, pero se encontraba allí, extrañándolo y cantando una canción que aplicaba a los dos, a unos locos jóvenes inexpertos en el amor pero maestros en la pasión. Con una sonrisa ladeada terminó y comenzó a guardar todo en su lugar. —_Me reí del amor porque creí que era divertido_… —pausó al sentirse volteado con fuerza por otra persona, que no era otra que Jim, y ser besado bruscamente por esos labios, mordiendo y luchando por un dominio compartido, más dientes que labios, lenguas enterrándose sin piedad en la boca ajena, disfrutando de la fricción casi dolorosa del movimiento, porque era un dolor rico uno que los hacía sentir vivos, que los hacía sentir bien juntos, porque por loco que sonara, se sentía correcto, como si ese fuera el destino para que estuvieron creadas para dar dolor y placer mutuamente. Separándose a regañadientes, con las respiraciones agitadas y las miradas encendidas del deseo, aun así Sebastian no dejó de cantar: — _pero tú te presentaste y me moviste, cielo. He cambiado de idea, este amor es bueno. Benditas grandes bolas de fuego_.

Jim sin darle ninguna explicación, solamente una mirada, lo arrastró hacia la salida, tomando su chaqueta de cuero en el proceso y lo hizo subir a un Impala SS convertible Lowrider, azul metalico, obviamente del año, silbó en apreciación por tal belleza, y se preguntó por qué Jim teniendo un coche como este accedía a viajar con él en su moto y una vocecita en su mente le recordó su afición hacia su cintura.

—Bonito auto, ¿o no, Sebby? —Arqueó la ceja por el diminutivo, sonriéndole con sorna.

—Sí, pero no se comparan al Mustang, depende el gusto, Jimmy —como única respuesta obtuvo un bufido y un infantil saque de lengua, él se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver a su compañera exhibida con gusto el jugaría con ella. Jim rió de él.

—No seas impaciente Sebas, primero tenemos una función que ver —. Dicho eso arrancó el carro con rumbo al autocinema.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Eran el único auto en el cinema, segura acción de Jim, y se estaba reproduciendo una película que se había estrenado hacia 5 años: "anatomía de un asesino", demasiado larga para sus manos ansiosas por marcar el cuerpo ajeno, el totalmente comestible cuerpo de Jim, y la película podía irse al infierno porque después de la primera hora ya no pudo aguantar las tentativas manos de su genio personal tocar los alrededores de su entrepierna, que ya estaba más que lista para la acción. En cualquier momento le hubiese preocupado el hacerlo en el autocinema, y no le importaría, pero dejar que otros vieran el cuerpo de Jim, en su total esplendor, todo perlado por gotas de sudor, haciendo su piel más lechosa, resaltando su color blanco y su palidez dándole un brillo misterioso, letal. O su rostro llenó de éxtasis, estaban mal. Él sería el único, a partir de hoy, poseedor de tal privilegio.

Mientras pasaba su propia mano por las sensibles muslos de Jim, pellizcando en sus puntos sensibles, dejando con seguridad esas zonas rojas, obteniendo pequeños quejidos con las contantes modulaciones de su voz; si se ponía a pensar James era la combinación perfecta entre el teniente Manion y su esposa, poseía la coquetería de ella, aunque en este momento fuera el única persona de tal afecto, y también la violencia y celos del teniente, por lo menos en respecto a él, su propiedad, además de reconocerle las agallas y los instintos para cometer un asesinato. Eso no le causaba ningún miedo o repulsión, era algo distintivo de su persona. Fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por un tirón doloroso en su entrepierna que, sin darse cuenta, Jim ya había sacado de sus pantalones, le miraba con un puchero y una mirada fiera por la falta de atención, esto seguro se lo cobraría cara más adelante. Mientras tanto le tenía preparada una jugada. Le acarició su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, con algo similar a la ternura, obteniendo una mirada contrariada de ese bello rostro. Pasó con su pulgar la textura de los labios en un puchero de Jim, lo miró con la mejor expresión de amor que pudo reunir entre tanto deseo que estaba sintiendo, uno que se encendió más al ver la aprensiva expresión contraria.

—Te quiero, James —. Lo más cercano a la ternura sintió al ver la furia y la satisfacción luchar en los ojos pardos de Jim. —No luches contra lo que estás sintiendo, será una batalla dura contra tus sentimientos —. Lo vio apretar sus labios en una fina línea, como conteniéndose de decir lo que estaba sintiendo, algo que no querría rebelar en este momento. Por un instante un sentimiento, ligeramente, de culpa lo invadió por orillarlo a reconocer, y enfrentar, sentimientos nuevos para él, pero si caía él también lo haría Jim, no tenía deseos de que fuera algo unilateral. —Ríndete, Jim, mientras más rápido lo aceptes, mejor será para ti. —Entonces lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo a un beso, como ninguno antes, uno que contenía no solo la pasión que sentía por él sino también al cariño y amor que le profesaba. Luchando contra la resistencia de Jim, quien después de un grito de furia se entregó al beso.

Oficialmente ambos habían caído. Se encontraban enamorados el uno del otro.

_Kiss me baby (Bésame, baby)  
Mmmm feels good (Mmm, sienta bien)  
Hold me baby (Abrázame, baby)  
Well I want to love you like a lover should (Quiero amarte como un amante debería)  
You're fine, so kind (Estás bien, tan amable)  
Got to tell this world that you're mine mine mine mine (Tengo que decirle a este mundo que eres mío, mío, mío, mío.)_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: Autocinema.

Yo y mis rarezas en las que convierto el prompt, casual. La película en verdad existe y es de 1959, dirigida por Otto Preminger. Y la canción utilizada es de Jerry Lee Lewis y es Great balls of fire, una rola de 1957 (aunque no estoy muy segura). Creo yo que, de acuerdo al siguiente prompt, agregare más personajes de la serie, pero ya veremos cómo sale, no es seguro pero sí una gran posibilidad.

No beteado, una disculpa por los errores.

El prompt siguiente es: Porristas y capitanes de equipo. 

Nos vemos :D.

Lizie


	7. Chapter 7-De porristas y capitanes

**¡Hola, gente!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (muy problable). No beteado. Violencia moderada.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**De porristas y capitanes de equipo enamorados**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Mientras veía a todos gritar como desaforados, se volvía preguntar qué hacía allí y entonces recordaba con aburrimiento que tenía asuntos pendientes con Adler, la cual estaba apoyando al equipo del colegio, todos una panda de idiotas, hasta la misma Irene por estar ahí desperdiciando su intelecto para apoyar a Sherlock Holmes, un joven que valía la pena, de no ser por el detallito de pertenecer al equipo, por un motivo muy tonto, el tratar de conquistar a John Watson, un pequeño nerd que se la mataba estudiando para llegar a ser un buen doctor. Johnny era el típico niño bueno, demasiado buena persona, muy lindo sí, se veía tan tierno con aquellos suéteres y chalequitos tan fuera de onda, era divertido verlo todos los días por los pasillos siendo asediado por Sherly el cual era casi ignorado, sabía muy bien que llamaba la atención de John, es más, se gustaban pero John no se animaba a dar el paso por el que dirán, más por su familia, pues su padre era un militar, que era del tipo conservador. Como iba a disfrutar de quitar del camino a Johnny-boy. Síp, sería completamente entretenido, más porque sabía que Sherlock no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, y ver la batalla que le daría el genio le pondría diversión a sus próximos días. Si Irene creía que por ello Holmes le haría caso estaba muy equivocada, es más aceptaría su ayuda a resolverlo solo por la protección de John y cuando descubriera que todo fue parte de un plan para conquistarlo, porque lo haría tarde o temprano, todo dependía del ingenio de Adler, le iría muy mal, Sherly era del tipo rencoroso, y por eso era mejor para él (una de las razones por las que aceptaría), buscaría venganza, y eso era igual a diversión para él.

El pequeño Johnny se hallaba más allá de las gradas viendo el partido, pensando seguramente que nadie se daba cuenta, cuando lo sabían Irene, Sherlock y él mismo, sin apartar la vista de él analizaba las opciones con las que empezaría. Iniciaría con algo bien sencillo, evidente, lo amenazaría e intimidaría, y por su porte podía predecir que le daría batalla, era del tipo valiente aunque fuera un completo friki, se preguntaba cuan buen mentiroso llegaría ser Johnny, sabía que le ocultaría todo a Sherlock, ¿cuál sería su tiempo de aguante? Iba a ser interesante descubrirlo. Utilizaría primero a uno de los matones pandilleros, conocidos de Sebastian, para el primer trabajo.

De pronto se vio empujado bruscamente contra el árbol en que se hallaba recargado, con sus manos inmovilizadas arriba de la cabeza, fuertemente, apresadas por la mano de Sebastian, quien le miraba con cierta pisca de celos en sus fríos ojos azules. Le sonrió inocente, sonrisa que perdió al soltar un jadeó cuando con fuerza Sebastian se metió entre sus piernas encajándolo más contra el árbol y chocando su entrepierna con la suya. Ante tal movimiento sus pies quedaron colgando a los lados de las piernas de Sebas, tomando impulso las acomodó alrededor de su cintura, obteniendo un lento vaivén en sus entrepiernas, y una boca furiosa besándolo con ímpetu y coraje, mordiéndole el labio al separase, casi al instante, gruñó por la pérdida de aquella boca, iba a protestar cuando una enérgica mordida le fue dada en la clavícula, gimió, mitad deleite y enfado. Le encantaba cuando Sebas se ponía así pero ahora se encontraba en medio de un trato y su presentación era importante.

—Basta, Sebastian. Detente en este mismo instante —. Habló con disgusto a media voz. Una advertencia. Y cuál fue la respuesta, una embestida con brío de parte de Sebastian, que hizo su cabeza dar con el árbol y su miembro despertar más, sino paraba, pronto tendría una erección y no se podía permitir tal cosa. —No estoy jugando, Moran.

—Mucho menos yo, Moriarty —. Su voz destilaba celos e ira. Se encontraba muy celoso, ¿de quién? De Irene, no, de ella sabía era su 'cliente', de Sherlock no sabía nada… De John, ¿enserio? Como podría tener celos de él, con tamaño espécimen que era, jamás tendrían comparación. Lo miró a los ojos, encontrado unas dagas de zafiro, le sonrió con petulancia.

—En minutos termina el partido y tengo que hablar con Adler. En cualquier otro momento no me importaría continuar con esto, así que suéltame en este instante, Sebastian, sabes lo que odio no estar presentable.

Cuando por fin pudo poner los pies en el suelo, de nuevo, comenzó acomodarse la ropa. En ningún momento prestándole atención a Sebastian, quien lo seguía con la mirada, cuando terminó, y solo entonces, lo volteó a ver.

—No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, no cuando estoy por cerrar un trato, y en futuras ocasiones mantén tus celos a raya, ¿entendido? —. Dejándole un beso en la comisura de los labios se alejó de él con rumbo al lugar donde se vería con Irene. Un gruñido fue todo lo que escuchó al retirarse.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Con cruel satisfacción veía la manera deplorable y sin energía con la que trataba de defenderse John. Entre dos se encontraban golpeándolo, debía admirar la batalla que les dio al inicio, ambos de constitución más grande y con más fuerza. Cuando John, por fin, cayó, les dio la señal para darle el mensaje de advertencia: que se alejara de Sherlock, sin ninguna señal de respuesta ellos se fueron. Minutos después comenzó a negar con la cabeza, oh, que testarudo podía llegar a ser Johnny, para él mejor, eso significaba más diversión. Emprendió la retirada al ver llegar a Sherlock y Adler juntos, mientras Sherlock verificaba el estado de John y lo bombardeaba de preguntas, negadas a ser contestadas, Irene lo volteó a ver con un toque de reproche en la mirada, él se encogió de hombros, no tenía la culpa que fuera le tercera vez que John se negará abandonarlo. La próxima vez no sería mejor, pero Johnny no lo entendía, o parecía no hacerlo. Sin más se fue de allí antes de que Sherlock se percatara de su presencia.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

—No crees que te estás pasando con el noviecito del capitán del equipo, del tal Sherlock, la última vez dejaste a su novio en muy mal estado —. Volteó a ver aburrido a Sebastian, odiaba cuando se ponía en modo moralista como si él no hubiese hecho cosas peores. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ya había asesinado y no solo una vez. —Y no me mires así, lo mío fue en defensa propia, eran ellos o yo, ya sabes la respuesta —. Se encogió de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando de mirarlo al verlo regresar su vista a la moto, pensando en su siguiente jugada.

Sherlock ya se estaba tardando en descubrir quién era el de los ataques a John (ósea él) y por qué motivo lo estaba haciendo, sabía por Irene que el pequeño Johnny se negaba a decirle algo a su noviecito, oh sí, porque ya eran novios, todo esto le estaba siendo contraproducente a Irene, pero eso a él no le importaba mientras tuviera esparcimiento con las reacciones de John y Sherlock, de hecho si no fuera ese el motivo, ya hace mucho que se hubiese aburrido de esperar a que Sherly juntara las pistas, aunque después de todo le convenía si no se enteraba, tendría recreación en primera fila y anonimato para disfrutarla. Comenzaba a predecir que sería muy aburrido seguir la venganza que le prepararía, eran muy blandos ambos, en algún punto John convencería a Sherlock de que la dejará, que no tendría nada que vengar, y tantán, se acabaría. Siempre podría prepararle alguna treta para cuando se encontrará aburrido en demasía, seguro de que John no le diría nada a Sherlock y podría ser discreto, no hacerle nada que dejará pruebas muy vistosas ni en lugares visibles, sí la idea le agradaba, lo mejor sería que Holmes no lo descubriera, tendría que tener cuidado de no dejar huellas.

—Deja de meterte en problemas, Jim, tus buenos deseos se perciben en el aire —. El aliento de Sebastian le hizo cosquillas, continuamente se sorprendía de lo sensible que podría llegar a ser su cuerpo bajo los estímulos de su mascota.

—Solo un poco de esparcimiento más, además esto terminará hasta que Adler lo decida, yo no tengo mucha opinión sobre ello —respondió con inocencia.

—Sí, Jim, como tú digas, solamente trata de no meterte en muchos problemas —. Lo decía mientras le pasaba la lengua por el contorno de su oreja.

Su siguiente jugada podría esperar, el juego con Sebastian se ponía más interesante, en este momento, y la mesa se veía muy atractiva para jugar.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Bien. Esto ya se estaba tornando aburrido, a él que le importaba si al matón en turno se le hacía atractivo John, que jugara con él cuanto quisiera después de dejar el mensaje. Rodó los ojos con exasperación cuando lo vio besarlo a la fuerza, ¿eso era totalmente necesario? Miró a Sebastian, que a su lado se encontraba, sopesando la idea de mandarlo a interrumpir y recordarle al advenedizo aquel su misión, cuando escuchó el impacto de un cuerpo en el suelo. Había llegado el héroe. Sherlock se encontraba encima del otro repartiendo unos certeros golpes en su cara, quien trataba de quitárselo, pero la furia con la que Sherly atacaba era superior a su fuerza, Johnny se encontraba viendo solamente, tratando de recuperarse del shock, producido por el beso. Esto era más divertido, vio con fascinación la manera de atacar del capitán del equipo, para ser solo eso era demasiado bueno en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, seguramente tuvo clases de defensa personal, después de todo era parte de la gran familia Holmes, hermano de Mycroft, Londres en una sola persona, tenía que saber cómo defenderse, seguro. Si John no reaccionaba pronto y separaba a su novio del otro, el pequeño Holmes, terminaría matándolo a golpes. Fue hasta que lo dejó inconsciente que Johnny-boy reaccionó y lo detuvo. Que conmovedora escena era la que presentaban, John abrazaba a su frenético novio para que parara mientras le gritaba su nombre para traerlo de vuelta, cuando logró hacerlo el sexy Sherly lo abrazó con fuerza, en reacción John comenzó a temblar por la acumulación de emociones, eran tan cursis que empezaría a vomitar arcoíris de solo verlos.

Compartiendo una mirada con Sebastian supo que pensaba similar a él, la función había terminado, dando media vuelta se retiraron, perdiéndose en la calle como uno más con la gente. Suponía que John se encontraba confesándole todo a Sherlock y que éste esperaría a que su enviado reaccionara para sacarle información, y él le daría el alias con que se había presentado a sí mismo, llevándolo a un callejón sin salida, a menos que esa persona en verdad existiera, aunque lo consideraba poco probable. La situación seguía bien aun con el pequeño desliz.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Irene Adler ya le esperaba en la cafetería, un poco irritada por la espera, pero aunque le importaba siempre llegar temprano, esta vez no pudo separarse del cuerpo de Sebastian, de ese candente cuerpo que no lo dejaba ir, en silencio se sentó en su mesa. Recibiendo una mira enfadada de su compañera como saludo, él le sonrió.

—Qué busca de mí, nuestra sexy porrista.

—Déjate de juegos, Moriarty, quiero que pares de molestar a John, nuestra asociación se ha terminado —. La inflexión y decisión en su voz hablaba de la determinación de lo antes dicho, él solo arqueó una ceja pero no pidió explicación, ya estaba todo hecho, con un seco cabeceo, asintió. Parándose segundos después y regresar sobre sus pasos.

Cuando estuvo fuera del rango de vista de su antigua socia se permitió sonreír, quién dijo que todo había terminado, John Watson siempre sería su diversión, era muy entretenido molestarlo y aún más al ver las reacciones de Sherlock. Soltó una carcajada, ellos se habían convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, claro, después de Sebastian.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: De porristas y capitanes de equipo.

Ya leyeron y se dieron cuenta que decidí incluir a más personajes y dar una probadita de Johnlock. Les juro que Amo a John, pero era necesario para la trama, después de todo Jim es Jim, y mi Jimmy es así, todo un consultor criminal (?) aun en este universo.

Sin beteo, una disculpa por los posibles errores.

El siguiente prompt es: restarurante (debe ser de la época).

Nos vemos ^u^.

Lizie


	8. Chapter 8-La primera cita

**¡Hola hermosuras!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (más marcado que de costumbre). No beteado. Algo meloso (?)

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**La primera cita**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

En realidad no creía que fuese necesario pero quería llevarlo, lo deseaba, tenía unas enormes ganas, nada comunes, de llevarlo y aunque sabía no era de sus categoría, no podía dejar de intentarlo, ese era el principal motivo por el cual se encontraba viajando en su motocicleta, como tantas veces con Jim sujeto fuertemente a su cadera, la que a veces recibía caricias al igual que su estómago y bajo vientre, rumbo a un pequeño y cómodo restaurant en Brixton más cerca de Lambeth, era discreto y no servían cocina de gourmet, pero eran especialistas en lo suyo, llevaba abierto por un poquito más de noventa años, y quizá eso era una garantía. Espera con ansias que a Jim le gustara, de otra manera no sabría cómo sentirse ni humillarse más de lo necesario. Él creía firmemente que esta oportunidad era la primera cita formal entre ambos, después de aceptar sus nuevos sentimientos, y aunque oficialmente no eran novios, si podían llamarse pareja, desde hace tiempo que habían dejado de ser dos personas independientes, bueno todavía tenía grados de libertad e independencia, ahora eran Moran y Moriarty, Sebastian y Jim en la intimidad, así que esperaba no arruinarlo, más con Jim adivinando sus intenciones en cualquier momento.

Fueron 50 minutos de viaje desde Oxford, donde estudiaba Jim, hasta el pequeño restaurant de "_The Rock & Sole Plaice_**" **donde la especialidad era el fish and chips. Al llegar, como la mayoría de las veces, había gente comiendo en las mesas del exterior, la mayoría jóvenes de su edad, aunque también uno que otro matrimonio. El lugar era fresco para pasar el rato entre amigos, familia y pareja por igual. Se dedicó a observar a Jim, hoy con más insistencia y atención que un día cualquiera, no quería perder nada, debía saber de principio a fin que es lo que le estaba pareciendo. Éste miraba curioso todo su alrededor, como un niño pequeño que conoce algo nuevo, muy seguro de que era verdad, él no frecuentaba este tipo de lugares, ya antes se lo había mencionado, razón también porque había elegido un lugar así para la cita. Con una mirada le indicó que pasaran a dentro, con Jim dando un vistazo de apreciación a todo el interior, se dirigieron a una de las mesas que daba al ventanal, en la esquina del local. El pequeño local se llevó un asentimiento en concordancia de Jim, la fachada a primera vista le había gustado, lo que seguía era dar su aprobación a la comida, y deseaba que pudiera satisfacerlo porque él era muy especial, para su paladar pocos eran capaces de llenarlo y aún más de complacerlo. El tapis era de un sobrio mosaico de azulejos de un suave tono perla, la pared a la siguiente al ventanal estaba tapizada, la mitad que no ocupaba la ventana, de poster de películas recientes y de años anteriores, además de algunas pocas que estaban exhibiéndose en el cinema. La de frente al ventanal era un poco de lo mismo, solo que esta también tenía las caratulas de algunos discos de la época, y un enorme cuadro del rio Támesis ocupaba la mayor parte, además de estar dividida por la mitad que era parte útil de la cocina, la que seguía era parte del mostrador y cocina. Era ligeramente grande, lo suficiente para estar cómodo y espaciado.

Pronto llegó una pequeña camarera, en patines de cuatro ruedas, a pedir su orden, Jim le dejó la decisión de lo que comería, con el reto de no defraudarlo, así lo hizo. Mientras esperaba Jim se puso a platicar sobre sus nuevos juguetes, es decir, Sherlock y John, podría haber sentido envidia o celos por tal atención de no ser por la manera en los que los usaba, todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que el tal Sherlock no descubriera las maldades de Jim, con la inteligencia y capacidad de deducción que Jim alababa, cosas de genios seguramente. Cuando los platos llegaron Jim los miró evaluativamente con una ceja en arco, tan suyo el gesto que indicaba alerta.

El plato gozaba de una buena presentación. Estaba pulcro, sin una gota o mancha de alimento, la comida en su lugar y con decoración, a un costado del plato estaban las brochetas de pescado, la otra mitad era ocupada por papas fritas, casi crujientes, y caseras, además venía decorada con un ramita de perejil en el medio, se veía muy bien, despedía un olor sabroso y hogareño. Con sutileza y dramatismo, típico de él, cortó el pescado y se llevó un bocado con el tenedor a la boca, mientras masticaba abrió muy grande los ojos, como sorprendido, casi torció la boca en respuesta, seguro no le había gustado, contrario a lo que esperaba recibió una sonrisa. Le gustó, la comida le había gustado, soltó un suspiro de alivio. La cosa no había empezado tan mal, ahora solo faltaba terminar bien.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Sebastian continuamente lo sorprendía, contario a lo que pensaba en un inicio que con el tiempo se aburriría y lo dejaría por alguna otra cosa que le llamara la atención, se encontraba con cada acto o acción realizado por Sebas, a veces sorprendido, o disgustado y otras tantas contento, ligeramente más a gusto, con una pertenencia que, jamás aceptaría pero, le llamaba a estar junto a él.

Nunca se había sentido parte de algo y mucho menos de alguien, desde siempre aprendió que estando solo y haciendo las cosas uno mismo estas salían mejor, y que los demás eran meros implementos para poder realizarlas más rápido y de una manera satisfactoria. Él no buscaba ese tipo de afectos. En su familia no eran frecuentes y tampoco se hallaba buscándolos y hasta le hastiaban cuando llegaban a presentarse. Personas como él no debían ser tocadas y mucho menos debían aspirar a ser notados por ellos, debían admirarlos y dejarse mandar por encima de ellos mismos porque eran superiores, mentes demasiado inalcanzables para ser superadas, reducidos a un solo contenedor humano y que, aunque débil, este servía para ordenarlos y utilizarlos. Entonces todos debían servir para su entretenimiento, porque el mundo en el que habitaban era tan simple y aburrido para su intelecto, que constantemente era un tedio su existencia. Por tanto, pocos humanos eran capaces de llamar la atención de uno, pero que cuando lo hacían no tardarían tanto en perderla, porque aunque fueran superior a la media se encontraban también por debajo de ellos. Siendo, ciertamente, hábiles en algo, especial en alguno de los casos, herramientas de más calibre y desarrollo y si eras lo suficientemente afortunado, y con suerte, podrías ganar el título de persona.

Sebastian era una persona con el intelecto superior de la medianidad, era hábil, poseedor de un instinto de supervivencia más desarrollado que la mayoría y mucho más preparado para afrontar situaciones fuera de lo común, de frialdad y analítica mente, con la suficiente sangre fría para matar a su congénere sin sentir un gran remordimiento y sin dudar en hacerlo. Era claramente un punto llamativo para él, tenía cierta oscuridad que brillaba, atrapando su mirada. Y descubrir que detrás de toda esa coraza existe una madeja de sentimientos, en vez de desacreditarlo, a sus ojos, lo llamaba más, su curiosidad innata le pide que encuentre la razón de que eso pueda ser posible. Debía ser ese el motivo que después de conocerlo todavía quisiera estar con él, alguien a quien no le importaba desgarrar, destruir, corromper y quemar a todos solo por diversión. Porque todos van a morir en algún momento, y que importa si él puede adelantar su fin, o hacerlo más doloroso. Aniquilarlos, a todos. Tenía el poder e inteligencia para hacerlo, y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Sentía la euforia recorrerlo por completo esa que apreciaba ante el inminente final de algo. Una caricia lo saco de su letargo, era suave, casi dulce, como si una pluma le tocara el rostro, con tanta delicadeza como si temiera romperlo, y a la vez dejando un candor a su paso marcándolo con el fuego que tanto gusta y desea. Abriendo los ojos, se encontró con la dura mirada de Sebastian, fría como el hielo y también quemaba, encendida por las llamas de sus sentimientos que, hacían blandos a cualquiera pero, a él lo llenaban de fortaleza. Y como siempre penetrando en sí mismo, sin saber cómo, trayéndolo de vuelta, a la cordura, la poca que tenía. Casi sonrió, Sebastian Moran era alguien especial. Y era suyo, completamente suyo, se encontraba en medio de su red, porque así lo quería, se entregaba con voluntad ante él, Jim Moriarty.

¿Cómo algo tan mundano como una cita, su primera con Sebastian, podría provocar tanto en él? En un ser casi vacío y carente de sentimientos. Su compleja genialidad no llegaba a comprenderlo, escapaba de su entendimiento y, por extraño que pareciera, esta vez no le molestaba, venía incluido con los encantos de Sebastian; Como el hacer de un pequeño restaurant el lugar idóneo para cautivarlo más.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Lo supo al verlo, al mirarse en sus demenciales ojos castaños, unos en este momento tan oscuros, como lo eran sus pensamientos y acciones, como lo era él. La cita había terminado bien. Y algo tácito bailaba ante ellos, algo dentro de su relación se había pactado, no sabía qué, solo lo complejo que había sido. Una pequeña línea habían cruzado, una frontera dentro de Jim habrían librado. Marcando otra vez la responsabilidad que tenía ante él, algo cambiando dentro de sí mismo, esta vez no le importaba lo que esto pudiera representar.

Ser responsable de Jim ya no representaba una lucha.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: restaurante (debe ser de la época).

Esto mutó hasta ser lo que leyeron y que no tengo idea de qué rayos pasó. Y deseo que les guste. Hoy mi Jimmy se puso sentimentalista y más OcC que de costumbre, perdónenlo. Y Sebby… él, bien, bueno sigue cayendo ante el encanto de Jim. Pobres enamorados.

La verdad no sé si se cumpla el prompt como tal, pero el restaurant existe y según investigue ha estado en función desde 1871 (aparentemente) así que espero y cuente. Sigo retrasada pero espero poder lograrlo.

Sin beteo, una disculpa por los posibles errores.

El siguiente prompt es: patines de cuatro puntos.

Nos vemos ;)

Lizie


	9. Chapter 9-Una cita sobre ruedas

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (más marcado que de costumbre). No beteado. Lemon (sexo explícito).

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Una cita sobre ruedas**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Decir que se estaba divirtiendo era poco, de cierta forma agradecía a Sebastian y sus sentimentalismos, aunque debía entender que no era una de esas muchachitas que necesitaban de una cita, que por cierto ésta era ya la segunda, y se lo estaba pasando a los grande, aunque nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta. El que Sebastian lo supiera ya era decir mucho. Pero es que no podía evitar reír ante cada caída de Sebas y, con la manera tan aparatosa de las mismas, era irresistible no soltar sus carcajadas. En serio se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Sebastian nunca debió dejarlo elegir.

—Serás cabrón —maldijo por lo bajo… otra vez.

Sebastian trató de levantarse, nuevamente, sin caer. Su trasero estaba molido y ni siquiera era por gusto, o lo había disfrutado, y jamás se dejaría de todos modos, así que podía ignorar su antiguo pensamiento, tanto golpe ya lo estaba dañando. Lo que no hicieron sus antiguas peleas lo estaba haciendo Jim en estos momentos y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era su segunda cita formal y él, muy tonto, le dio la elección de elegir, un gran error, sabía que se arrepentiría y allí estaba su respuesta. La risa de Jim se escuchó por toda la pista, cómo no, estaban solos, regalo de Jim y sus excentricidades; rentar todo el lugar y ahora le veía las ventajas, después de tantas caídas. Al menos en eso Jim se había tomado la molestia de prever. Pero ciertamente lo valía, todo por ver esa vista delante de él. Allí patinando con gracilidad como un depredador, uno que jugaba con su presa antes de comérsela, pero siendo sutil a la hora de hacerlo. Sus modos eran los de un felino. Sus piernas controlando cada paso, como siempre, tan metódico. Observando con cada inflexión el dulce rebote de esos maravillosos glúteos, esos que con tantas ganas quería, en este instante, palmear y escuchar el azote de su mano en ellos, obteniendo una de dos: el sonido juguetón de la risa de Jim o un gemido mitad sorpresa y excitación, hasta podría jurar sentir el picor en sus manos por no hacerlo. Y en este mismo instante su geniecillo se encontraba contoneando las caderas, con total descaro y provocación, sabedor de tener su mirada puesta en él. Comenzando a hacer una rutina improvisada, con sincronización en piernas y brazos para no perder el equilibrio y caer, dando piruetas moviendo brazos al ritmo de las caderas. Él solo podía admirar todo aquello, con ávidos ojos, llenándose de él, de Jim, deseoso de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que era suyo, totalmente suyo durante más de ocho meses, más tiempo de lo esperado pero no por eso menos disfrutado, uno donde había aprendido todos los pasajes, que lo conducían a verlo retorcerse de placer, a darle la mayor satisfacción posible, de ese cuerpo frente a él se encontraba, donde descubrió eso puntos y creo muchos otros, él llevaba su marca por completo. El aliento y aleteo del suave cabello de Jim lo sacó de su admiración, trayendo su desenfocada vista a su rostro sonriente, los ojos castaños le miraron con ligera malicia y un grado de excitación, producto seguramente de su admiración, porque el sentirse contemplado y deseado era una de sus filias preferidas, lo sabía y disfrutaba concedérselas. La sonrosada y cálida lengua salió de aquellos labios, utilizada para lamer los suyos, mismos que se estiraron en una sonrisa de anticipación, ese caliente órgano, no conforme, siguió su camino por la quijada dirigiéndose a la mejilla derecha, besando con la lasciva y mordiendo el pómulo al alcance; un nudo de calor se asentó en su bajo vientre, y la sangre le empezó a latir en sus oídos, corazón y miembro, uno que de por sí ya se encontraba animado por la estimulante vista anterior, había despertado aún más con su proceder; regresando por su camino cruzó sus labios de nuevo y dio el mismo tratamiento a su mejilla y pómulo izquierdo, solo que estaba vez se tardó un poco más, había agarrado cierta predilección con su cicatriz que allí se encontraba, para terminar mordió juguetonamente la punta de su nariz. Después en sus labios sopló y susurró:

—Sé que no puedes resistir a semejante vista, Seb, pero si no te levantas pronto, solamente se quedará en eso, una vista.

Con tal incentivo, cómo no dar su mejor esfuerzo. Aunque pareciera que se la pasó observando únicamente los cadenciosos y provocativos movimientos de Jim, no era del todo cierto, también observaba su técnica, cómo manejaba su cuerpo a la hora de realizar su rutina. Dándose cuenta de algunas cosas relevantes. Sus hombros y pies estaban a la misma altura, las puntas de sus pies siempre estaban en posición V, y mantenía las rodillas ligeramente dobladas para mantener el equilibrio, con la espalda siempre recta, y cuando daba el primer paso se apoyaba en las llantas internas, todas pegadas al suelo, y empujaba su pies en diagonal hacia atrás para impulsarse, a una distancia de un paso antes de pegar el siguiente pie y repetir el mismo patrón. No se veía muy difícil, sin embargo, sus caídas le decían lo contrario.

Cuando se levantó, tentativamente, dio un paso, tambaleándose un poco dio otro más y así sucesivamente, con cuidado y algo de ritmo, logrando avanzar y mantenerse varios metros de donde se ubicaba, direccionó sus piernas al lado derecho, de manera lenta y cuidada, consiguiéndolo, equilibrando sus brazos con la dirección. Mientras más avanzaba su confianza crecía y el correteo de Jim también.

—Te estás tardando mucho y me aburro, Sebas —la cadencia de Jim aumentaba.

Jim podía ser un cabrón sin sentimientos la mayoría del tiempo, pero eran estos pequeños instantes los que lo dejaban a sus pies, unos insignificantes actos humanos para cualquiera, pero tan escasos en su pequeño genio, que eran imposible no verlos. Digiera lo que digiera, Jim se había encontrado esperándolo, acondicionando su ritmo al propio, dándole la oportunidad de ir a la par, de crecer en su aprendizaje con los patines, confiando y dándole el beneficio de la duda en cuanto a su resistencia e inteligencia, y aunque era, en cierta medida, una prueba más, la había pasado. Con mayor decisión, impulsado por aquel pequeño acto de humanidad en él, trató de alcanzarlo, y al parecer Jimmy estaba de buenas porque se dejó atraparlo, lo logró. Cuando lo alcanzó lo prensó en un posesivo abrazo, demasiado apretado y con mucha fuerza incluida, no teniendo ninguna queja, sabía que le gustaba mucho esos tratos y modos hacia él. Capturó sus labios con hambre y desespero, tratando con un beso de robarle el alma, de hacerla suya y jamás soltarla, de calarle tan hondo que su duro corazón se rindiera ante él, que nunca sintiera la necesidad de irse de su lado aun teniendo la oportunidad. De tenerlo por completo. No se conformaba con su cuerpo, también quería su mente, esa mente tan privilegiada, lo quería todo.

Jim se encontraba respondiendo al beso con la misma fogosidad de Sebastian. Abrumado por todo lo que ese tonto le estaba transmitiendo en ese ósculo, algo en su interior, muy al fondo, sentía satisfacción y regocijo por ello, y era esta misma la que le impulsaba a responder de igual manera. Mientras el beso seguía un mal movimiento por ambos y sus piernas se desestabilizaron causando su inminente caída, le dolería, por los infiernos que sí, el peso muerto de Sebastian caería sobre él, pero no fue tal, en un movimiento improvisado, Sebas, utilizando todo su peso lo empujó hacia él cambiando la trayectoria, cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Con la caída sus caderas quedaron en la posición correcta, sin perder tiempo se comenzó a restregarse contra ella con vigor obteniendo gruñidos de placer y soltando suspiros de gusto. En un instante se encontró de espaldas al suelo, con las manos fuertemente apresadas a la altura de la cabeza, sus labios siendo besados con pasión rayando a la bestialidad por la energía empleada y con los insistentes pies de Sebastian tratando de quitarle los patines. Algo casi titánico puesto que no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo moverse, estaba a su disposición y eso le encantó, por primera vez en todo este tiempo decidió dejarlo seguir sin poner oposición, al menos no mucha, lucharía porque eso lo prendía más, además de hacerlo más salvaje, pero solamente para ello. Removió sus muñecas, a modo de librarlas a la vez que forcejeaba con sus pies, haciendo que salieran rápido sus patines y los de Sebastian, con ellos fuera Sebas procedió a quitar sus pantalones, con los interiores incluidos, de un brusco jalón, sintiendo al instante lo frió de la pista y el aire tocar su caliente miembro, produciendo olas placenteras que viajaron por su cuerpo. Gimió con deleite, para cuando se dio cuenta su compañero se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Con los dientes le arrebató la corbata que tenía y con una mano, pues la otra seguía sujetando sus muñecas con tanta fuerza que le dejaría marcas, no le importaba tal hecho, pronto la tela estuvo alrededor de ellas, totalmente amarradas, sin una oportunidad de escape, la presión le indicaba que cortaría posiblemente su circulación, intentó moverlas, no, no la cortaría Sebastian había sido cuidadoso, pero sí le cortaba toda libertad de soltarse, sonrió de lado. Misma que perdió al escuchar los botones rodar por el suelo, le había roto su camisa, intentó gritar una reclamación pero rápidamente murió su argumento en la palma de Sebas, le oprimía de manera fuerte, pero no incomodaba, era una dominancia lenta, como lo fue su dedo al adentrarse en su boca, tentando todo a su paso, recorriendo con pausas toda su cavidad bucal, como si quisiera dejar el sabor impregnado y éste, claramente, bien lubricado. Dejándose llevar por la sensación, sin poder soltar un solo sonido a manera de liberación, tomó con fuerza sus manos, encajando con intensidad sus uñas en las palmas y aún más cuando lo sintió morder con saña su pezón izquierdo, pasando después su lengua por la zona adolorida repitiendo la acción con el otro, con sucesión, izquierdo-derecho, variando la intensidad y el lameteo. Un gritó se ahogó en la mano y el dedo, cuando la rodilla de Sebastian comenzó un cadencioso ritmo en su falo. Tiró de sus manos, tratando también con su cabeza, buscando la posibilidad de morder el dedo de que dentro de su boca estaba, no pudiendo por la presión de la mano, a la vez que buscaba más contacto con su pelvis, logrando resultados casi nulos. Sebastian rió en su pecho. Maldito él por abrumarlo con tantas reacciones, alabando, a su vez, su coordinación. La próxima vez que gimió fue al sentir sus dientes al borde su ombligo, raspando un camino a su entrepierna pero solamente soplando la punta de su pene. Esto era una completa tortura y la estaba disfrutando completamente, el único inconveniente, uno muy ligero, era el no poder exteriorizar tantos estímulos, aunque eso contribuía más a su propio libido. Un fuerte brazo le prensó la pierna, guiándolo para alzar sus caderas y exponer su entrada, lo hizo, con una resistencia que no sirvió, no quedándole otra opción. Al sentir la mordida en su perineo sus ojos rodaron en respuesta y tuvo que cerrarlos al empezar el movimiento de la lengua por su partidura, en busaca de su agujero que al instante recibió la caliente lengua de Sebastian, simulando embestidas, con mordidas incluidas, le estiraba para recibirlo. Estaba entre la fina línea del orgasmo pero sin poder tenerlo, y no podía conseguirlo sin sus manos, mientras tanto el dedo en su boca jugaba con su lengua. Cuando se fue no tuvo tiempo ni de extrañarlo pues rápidamente lo sintió hondo dentro de él, soltó un gritito en reacción a la estimulación de su próstata. No podía ver, más allá que luces en sus párpados cerrados, pero sentía ya cuatro dedos dentro de su, muy, ensanchado ano.

Él mismo se encontraba al borde de su liberación con la sola visión de las reacciones de Jim. Se veía cerca del éxtasis, con sus dedos bombeando fieramente dentro de él, tocando su botón con insistencia, su mano estrujando su nalga izquierda y su boca entretenida en sus muslos sensibles. Todo él era una masa jadeante, en busca de más placer, reducido a sus instintos más primarios, sin otra válvula de escape, para lo que estaba sintiendo, que su boca, una que apenas podía pronunciar más que suspiros, gemidos y jadeos, ni una sola palabra. Con la espiración agitada y el cuerpo perlado de sudor, su cabello todo revuelto por tanto retorcerse y sus manos firmemente prensadas una con la otra, labios rojos, hinchados, los ojos ligeramente abiertos y desenfocados, con un cuerpo totalmente marcado. Queriendo que esta ocasión jamás la olvidara, pues sería en ella en la que caería por completo ante él.

Soltando su nalga puso en posición su miembro, enterrándose en su totalidad de una sola estocada, en el ángulo perfecto para tocar su próstata, consiguiéndolo por el grito obtenido. Jim enredó sus piernas en su cadera, impulsándose a su encuentro, perdido en la búsqueda de su final. Atacó sus labios, enterrando su lengua hasta al fondo, follándose su boca en un beso al tiempo que le oprimía la base de su pene parando su orgasmo, no se vendría hasta que él estuviera cerca, recogiendo sus sonidos con la boca, mientras retorcía sus pezones. Se enterraba con precisión, con brío, marcándolo con cada embate, asegurándose de tenerlo todo el tiempo al borde del placer, para que jamás olvidara el dolor y placer que le estaba prodigando y que sería el único en lograrlo de este modo. Con la boca ahora sobre su cuello, besando y mordiendo todo el contorno, aumentó el ritmo, con unas estocadas más, soltó el miembro de Jim provocando su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que se corría dentro de él, llenándolo con su semen.

—¡Sebastian! —Gritó, por primera vez, al tiempo en que él le mordía el hombro a su alcance, ambos símbolos de sus liberaciones.

Esperando recobrar el aliento, se dejó caer en él y sus brazos, sintiendo lo caliente y pegajoso de su semen entre ambos, y eso solamente le hizo sentir más satisfecho. Acomodando su cabeza de lado, vio uno de los patines, riendo al verlo. No se arrepentía de haber otorgado la organización a Jim, no después de tales resultados. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Jim Moriarty era total propiedad de Sebastian Moran.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: patines de cuatro puntos.

Es el segundo lemon que escribo y el primero con la intención de que sea casi sexo, sin sentimientos de por medio, díganme que les pareció. Disfruten de este y el próximo cap, porque después de ellos ya empieza a tornarse oscura la cosa, así que disfruten, será mi incursión al género drama y angst, deséenme suerte, no lo he revisado, está recién salido del horno.

Sin beteo, una disculpa por los posibles errores.

El siguiente prompt es: Pandilla o grupo de amigos.

Nos vemos ;)

Lizie.


	10. Chapter 10-Pandillas

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. No beteado. Violencia moderada. Un poco de agresión sexual (leve pero está).

_Gracias Paradice-Cream. _

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Pandillas**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Jim no había encontrado otra forma de diversión, más productiva, que Sebastian, era por ese motivo que lo estaba buscando. Mientras caminaba a su encuentro observaba la compañía del mismo. Bufó. De no ser por lo útil que eran, su bola de compañeros pseudoamigos se podría decir, hacía mucho que hubiera dejado de frecuentarlo, cuando estaba acompañado de ellos. Estaban los principales, dícese, el idiota, más de lo común y pasable, de Anderson, tratando de meter mano, con lo que creía discreción, a su intento de novia, la zorra de… bueno la china esa de quien tan importante era que había olvidado su nombre, ya era decir mucho que recordara el del idiota de su noviecito. Era una pareja en realidad muy repulsiva, el solo verlos le daba escalofríos, su estupidez se llamaba mutuamente. Por otro lado, se encontraba Trevor, él sí era un caso al cual prestarle atención, tenía un genio agudo, de rápida inteligencia y facilidad de palabra; antiguo amigo de Sherly, pero separados por las ideologías distintas de cada uno, marcadas con especialidad a la llegada del buen Johnny, era evidente lo furiosos que se encontraba por tal hecho, resaltaba a la vista su atracción por Sherlock. Aunque debía darle un poco de razón, él era un tipo atractivo, más nunca de manera de Sebastian. Conocido de Sebastian por algunos años, podría decir que era el tipo más confiable de todos. Dispuesto siempre a jugar con Johnny-boy, y eso era lo mejor y más beneficioso para él. A su lado platicando estaba Mark Morstan, hermano gemelo de la insulsa Mary; era divertido saber lo enojado que se puso por el ataque a su hermana, no pudiendo vengarse de él porque ella no le dijo su nombre, y cómo hacerlo después de la amenaza realizada por Sebas en su defensa. Ese tipo con rasgos similares, en cuanto a los atributos intelectuales, de Trevor tenía un pequeño inconveniente: gustaba de John. En verdad no sabía que le veían a ese puritano niño, podría pasar como una adorable mascota y un cuerpo caliente para utilizar, pero de ahí no tenía más que ofrecer, en realidad ellos debían tener algo muy mal, que no les funcionaba muy bien que digamos. Aunque, restándole eso, era salvable. Por la modalidad en la que se encontraban esos dos, debían estar planeando una táctica de conquista. Mark tenía posibilidades más fuertes de triunfar, claro está, siempre y cuando eliminara a Sherlock, teniendo pocas posibilidades de lograrlo, sobre todo si no lo eliminaba permanentemente, aunque entre sus cualidades estaban los rasgos de un asesino, también tenía una doble moral que lo perseguía y fuertes sentimentalismos, que no siempre le ayudaban. Enamorarse para gente como ellos era algo tonto y contraproducente, lastima, mientras le fueran funcionales podría tolerarlo. Trevor, al contrario, era un causa perdida si luchaba contra el afecto de John, él que lograba producir sentimientos en el pequeño Holmes, ya era decir mucho, el sociópata altamente funcional, poco logró sentir hacia Trevor, y si bien fue su primer amigo, no fue el mejor, ese papel desde siempre lo había representado John.

La presencia de Sebastian irrumpió sus pensamientos, el solo hecho de estar cerca producía alteraciones en sus procesos mentales, sin embrago, eso le agradaba, perenemente presentando cierta calma a su mente bulliciosa, además le distraía de perderse en pensamientos poco productivos, como los de un momento antes, demasiado banales y llenos de basura para su selectivo cerebro. Pronto sintió los posesivos brazos en su cintura, con las manos bien prensadas, como fuertes garras. Una caliente lengua recorría el camino detrás de su oreja hasta el lado lateral de su cuello, dispuesto a ello, comenzó a restregar su cadera, exactamente sus nalgas contra el pelvis de su compañero, obteniendo una mordida, especialmente, salvaje en su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, en su punto clave, gimió quedito para Sebastian, restregándose con más energía contra el ya excitado miembro de su amante. Soltó un gemido acallado, esta vez más largo, solo para Sebastian, cuando le siguió el movimientos de caderas, con trazos circulares, sintiendo su miembro ligeramente duro por el contorno de sus nalgas.

Un ligero sonido de disconformidad escuchó. Bien. Aquella persona podía pudrirse en el infierno. No iba a parar, lo que se encontraba haciendo era demasiado placentero para interrumpirse por alguien muy moralista, claro que no, si no quería ver que volteara la cara, o se fuera a otro lugar, además no es como si fuera a terminar de culminar el acto sexual allí, primero muertos todos antes de permitirles ver a Sebastian en todo su esplendor, solo él podía verlo así, esa parte también era suya.

—Error humano, y uno asqueroso, cabe resaltar —. La irritante voz de Sherlock Holmes habló. Sebastian soltó su cuello, él no dudo en soltar un sonido de desacuerdo. Sebas solo le depositó un mordisco en la unión de su hombro con el cuello, para después sentirlo voltearse en pos el idiota ese. Respirando lentamente, recomponiéndose ante tal escena, sin arrepentirse de ella, volteó a ver al metiche.

No era nada nueva la escena, Sherlock y pandilla, Johnny-boy incluido, cómo no. Y una patética, en su opinión, en sí no eran una pandilla, pero se mantenían unidos solo por una cosa en común: la amistad, que cosa tan sosa. Lestrade, alguien que salía de los estándares comunes, sobresalía un poco de la media, en cuanto a agilidad mental se refería, pero seguía siendo estúpido, él tenía el lazo afectivo con John y también lo compartía con el intento de detective, sabía que a eso quería dedicarse en un futuro, Dimmock. Y John arrastraba al mediocre de Mike, sí, toda una bola de inadaptados. Sus propias carencias les llamaban a juntarse.

Sin que Sebastian pudiera decir algo, un meloso Morstan ya estaba a la caza de la mascotita y Sherlock, obviamente, se veía celoso. Oh, pobrecillo, soltó una risilla de burla y diversión, porque era entretenido. Johnny solo lo miraba todo abochornado. «No soy gay» decía. «Solo me gusta Sherlock» continuó. Causando que el aludido sonriera triunfante, por el demonio que vomitaría azúcar en cualquier momento.

Sintiendo la mano callosa de Sebastian explorar su culo, la que se había colado entre su pantalón de vestir. Cómo lo había hecho sin que se diera cuenta era algo admirable. Pronto su costado se vio pegado a él y su oreja siendo lamida. Agregando un dedo curioso en su entrada, escuchó la voz de Sebas decir:

—Tú y yo, alejados de estos idiotas, terminando lo que dejamos pendiente, y tomando venganza después por tal interrupción —. Un gritito ahogado es lo único que obtuvo de él, pues el precipitado dedo ya se encontraba en su interior. Se empujó más a la mano, mordiendo su boca.

En segundos después se vio montado en la moto de Sebas, fuertemente agarrado a su cintura, camino al departamento.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Era sorprendente verlo, siempre lo había sido y de igual manera lo disfrutaba en cualquier situación, más aun con la vista que le regala, sorprendiéndose, de nuevo, por no asustarse, por no temerle. Jim estaba ahí, a su lado, observando a la distancia la manera en que intimidaban a Watson, disfrutando de la venganza, oh dulce venganza. Manipulador como era, logró que al mismo tiempo Trevor y Morstan hicieran lo que desearan al muchachito ese; Sus ojos brillaban con plena satisfacción del acto, sonreía con sadismo ante cada golpe a Watson, le emocionaba ver su resistencia, la manera en la que luchaba, el cómo se defendía, a duras penas. Reía ante la mirada de terror que le seguía al paro de Trevor, aplaudía ante cada retroceso del niño, porque era entonces cuando Mark entraba en acción y se acercaba para acorralarlo, dándole sutiles caricias, inocentes de su parte pero una gran ofensa para la integridad de su objeto de deseo, la manera en la que el niño de Jimmy saltaba, figurada y en presencia, de ansiedad y diversión cuando Morstan trataba de robar un beso, o daba ligeros de mariposa en las mejillas y frente de John; era entonces la señal para Trevor, este podía comenzar su ataque de nuevo. La combinación era letal para el menudo novio de Holmes, jugaban con su cuerpo y emociones, una especie de tortura, seguro, no podía reaccionar a los dos estímulos, debía defenderse de los golpes de Victor, unos que eran dados con furia y saña, hechos para lastimar, como forma de desfogue hacia él y Sherlock, siendo superado en fuerza por Trevor, a penas y podía responder ante ellos, aunque ágil desviaba algunos. Cuando apenas podía ya defenderse físicamente era dejado por Victor, quien también se daba un respiro, y era entonces, que su integridad emocional se veía afectada, puesto que ya mermado en sus energías, débil, se veía invadido por los intentos de Morstan, tratando de impedir que invadiera su espacio personal con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Agregando como plus el terror que debía sentir, la repulsión, el desagrado por las caricias dadas, su cuerpo ya temblando por el agotamiento. Era cansado. Demasiado para él, y Jim lo disfrutaba, su risa maniaca lo demostraba. Sus gestos, su porte, hablaban de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, de que a él no le importaba si era correcto o no, si era diversión él la tendría a cualquier medio, además era como una advertencia, nadie se metía con él y salía impune, todo el que se la hacía la pagaba.

Jim era letal, mortal, alguien a quien temer, pobre de aquel que se metiera con él, aun si no era de manera directa, si él lo tomaba como afrenta nada te libraría de su castigo.

Jim le tomó del brazo, pidiendo su atención de regreso, volteándolo a ver, observó la sonrisa de niño inocente que portaba, como si le hubiesen dado un gran regalo, posiblemente así era, para él todo era diversión pura. Aunque detrás de esa sonrisa blanca se escondían los peores demonios de él, una pesadilla para cualquiera, sus ojos mismos representaban la demencia de su mente, el desequilibro de sus emociones, con una ancla hacia sí mismo, Sebastian, era él que le daba un poco de cordura, un lugar en este plano terrenal, y por eso se sentía agradecido y afortunado. Pronto se vio impulsado a un beso llenó de pasión, seguro de lo encendido por la escena, el dolor ajeno lo prendía. Un beso llenó de brío, dientes de por medio, fuertes lenguas batallando por el control, el dominio, mordiendo labios, robando el sabor del otro, más un grito los interrumpió. El grito de John. Ambos dirigieron su mirada a él.

John estaba en medio de Trevor y Morstan, este último lo detenía entre sus brazos, con unas manos inquietas, llenas de calma, de disfrute sin trasgredir mucho a Watson pero nada agradable para él, al parecer le susurraba cosas al oído, seguro tratando de darle un poco de tranquilidad, no creía que lo estuviera logrando. Por otro lado, bien podía estar empleando la boca para otra cosa más que hablar. Victor golpeaba una y otra vez al cuerpo contrario, después de todo Mark le hacia el favor, de alguna manera, de detenerlo. Otro grito de impotencia salió de la boca del atacado. Muy valiente de su parte no pedir ayuda.

—¡John! ¿Dónde estás? ¡John! —El llamado de Sherlock llegó, irrumpiendo el ambiente en el callejón donde Victor y Mark disfrutaban de su acto. Los dos tan absortos en lo suyo que no vieron la llegada de Holmes y compañía, el tal Lestrade.

Jim hizo un ruido descontento, casi de frustración, para él lo bueno apenas estaba comenzando. Más cuando vio la pelea que se estaba desarrollando su sonrisa regresó.

Sherlock era un hábil luchador, tenía práctica y preparación. En este momento se encontraba golpeando a Mark, con fuerza e ira, en claro signo de posesión hacia John, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo, también tenía el patrón de disgusto, no solo era por ese motivo sino por hacer con John algo fuera de su voluntad, signo de amor hacia el pequeño agredido. Él canalizaba su enojo en los golpes dados, lo que los hacia más potentes. Trevor no podía ayudarlo, no que lo fuera hacer si pudiera, él estaba ocupado tratando de salir bien librado de Lestrade, quien le estaba dando pelea, los golpes de éste eran más rudos, con fuerza pero sin llegar a ser muy erráticos, acertaba a dos de tres. Era chistoso lo que la gente llegaba a hacer por sus seres queridos, y si estaba interpretando bien las cosas John Watson era alguien muy amado. Él en ese momento se encontraba tratando de procesar todo, solo que sin estar en shock como la vez anterior que necesitó la ayuda de su novio, mientras era observador de la pelea que en su defensa realizaban. Con una sola mirada de coordinación Holmes y Lestrade cambiaron de contrincante, ninguno se iría sin la satisfacción de haber liberado el enojo por la afrenta al pequeño erizo. Ambos hicieron tan buen trabajo que pronto Trevor y Morstan quedaron reducidos. Según el protocolo, Sherlock los retaba a una carrera de autos, en la que si gana dejarían en paz a John y si perdía el infierno de Watson apenas comenzaría. Con una última patada para Mark y Trevor se dirigió a Watson quien era sostenido por su amigo, con un abrazo de su parte salieron los tres del callejón.

Miró a Jim, viendo en su mirada algo que ya esperaba, irían a la carrera, esa diversión por nada se la perdería, y él lo acompañaría, por nada lo dejaría solo. Jamás.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: Pandilla o grupo de amigos.

Esto que leyeron fue algo así como un capitulo relleno o de introducción, es necesario para el siguiente, es como un preámbulo. El que sigue, como ya había dicho es donde viene el meollo del asunto y de la historia. Empieza el drama. Espero les guste.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, la Uni anda pesada.

Sin beteo, disculpen los horrores ortográficos, que lo más seguro es que por allí anden.

El siguiente prompt es: Carreras clandestinas.

Nos vemos ;)

Lizie.


	11. Chapter 11-Carreras clandestinas

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Nos vemos en las notas finales *u*

Escrito para el **Mini reto: "Graser!lock mormor" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. No beteado.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Carreras clandestinas**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Sentía el viento recorrer por su rostro con total libertad, su nariz se taponeaba por la velocidad con la que entraba el aire en cada respiro, podía percibir la adrenalina viajar por todo su cuerpo, la sangre bombeando más rápido de lo común, la sensación de vértigo y vacío en su pecho. Rió con emoción, todo lo sentía tan vivo, él mismo, disfrutando del ínfimo momento en el que todo se sentía correcto, como si por fin todas las piezas en el rompecabezas de su vida se acomodaran. Con la sensación de sentirse satisfecho contigo mismo y con los demás, con la persona más importante para ti. Mientras la velocidad se mantenía, aumentaba y disminuía, todo la emoción su cuerpo, su mente recogía, le sonrió a Sebastian. De alguna manera, no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido, ni de haber librado batallas consigo y con Sebas, de presentarse ante él como en verdad era, de liberar sus demonios ante él. Porque eso le había llevado a ser lo que hoy eran, aunque eso sonara pueril y colegial, pero vamos, hoy sentía la libertad de expresar la edad que tenía, de actuar como un joven lo haría. Podría darse un momento de libertad, uno donde podía ser débil sin que eso le arruinara o cobrara factura después, porque estaba con Sebastian, el que podía ser su escudo humano o su sostén. Un paracaídas siempre dispuesto activarse mientras disfrutaba del vértigo y la emoción de ir en caída libre.

Gritó de emoción, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo, jugando con el aire escurrirse entre sus dedos. Una euforia total experimentaba, solo comparada con los orgasmos causados por Sebastian o la de presenciar un castigo a una persona, en especial a Johnny-boy. En ese momento, en un fragmento de tiempo, se encontraba liberando sus sentimientos y emociones, permitiendo sentirlas, en lugar de suprimir toda esa aborigen. Con total picardía se acomodó en su lugar y plantó un beso tronado en la mejilla de su acompañante, y una mordida en su cicatriz favorita. Sebastian le sonrió en respuesta, con una mirada y un brillo ya acostumbrados. Presentes cuando él se permitía disfrutar de las cosas, de los momentos compartidos. Solo unos segundos se concedió, para darle tal muestra de afecto, antes de dirigir su vista de nuevo a la carretera que se extendía al frente de ellos.

Su día auguraba ser genial, especial, vería a Sherly y compañía participar en una carrera clandestina contra Trevor, Morstan y demás pandilla; quizá con suerte el choque de algunos. Sí, definitivamente se divertiría, aún más de lo que ella estaba haciéndolo. Con Sebastian manejando su impala tragando kilómetros sin preocupación, en la carretera para llegar a su destino.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

El dominio del tal Lestrade era de admirar. La pista, parecía extenderse para él, sin ningún reparo, como si fuera una alfombra dispuesta sus pies. Maniobraba de manera correcta, y corría a la velocidad adecuada, aumentando y disminuyendo las velocidades con estrategia para evadir a su contrincante, las curvas eran una ventaja, las tomaba con precisión y estrategia. Corredor nato, pero su técnica indicaba su experiencia en el tema, no era la primera vez que competía, la videncia era clara. Sherlock también debía saberlo, por ese motivo debía estar compitiendo contra Trevor, quien siendo muy superior a Morstan oponía mayor peligro a la causa, presentando también un acuerdo con su voluntad, la de competir contra todo con Mark. Para librar a John de su molesta fijación y como un símbolo de celos, de alguna manera quería dejarle en claro su lugar, uno al lado de su novio, porque no era un acto de posesión, Watson sería libre de él el día que eligiera. Holmes lo dejaría sin mucha resistencia.

La recta final estaba cerca, corrían ya los últimos kilómetros, aventajado Lestrade, por unos metros más; La desesperación, impaciencia y enojo de Victor, se reflejaba en su manejo, y malas decisiones con el juego de las velocidades, le cobraron factura, su émulo aprovechó esa oportunidad, el tonto de Victor había acelerado antes de tiempo, a una distancia lejana de la meta, una que no libraría si Lestrade pisaba a fondo el acelerador. Así pasó, llegando primero, ganando el equipo de Holmes la primera carrera. Gregory Lestrade era un rival fuerte. Con furia Trevor arremetió contra el auto estático del ganador, con este adentro, claramente un desfogue al de su ira, con la consecuencia de dos preciosos autos abollados y la risueña risa de Jim. Con algunos rasguños para los conductores, nada de importancia.

Los amigos de los implicados se dedicaron a ayudarlos, más a Lestrade, a Trevor solo lo ayudaron a salir, nada más, cada uno podía con sus acciones, como siempre.

Los autos de Morstan y Sherlock se alinearon en la línea de meta, jugando a rugir sus motores, presumiendo en el calibre de los mismos en el sonido. Un alarde, típico de Mark, aunque precipitado de su parte, por lo menos con lo que le había dicho Jim de las habilidades del pequeño Holmes, ya la había dado mucha información sobre el auto que manejaba, su potencia y quizá la manera en la que conducía. Con serias posibilidades de perder, por su propia ineptitud, además no se sabía el tipo de conductor que era su retador, mal, muy mal, las cosas pintaban negras para él.

Al sonido de la chicharra ambos arrancaron. Un delis al inicio, provocó que Sherlock se quedara rezagado, al instante buscando el dominio del auto, en la primera recta Mark todavía llevaba ventaja, aunque sino se ponía atento rápidamente sería desplazado, la técnica de Holmes era casi perfecta, el casi siendo la palabra clave, esta le decía lo poco que participaba en ese tipo de competencias, pero lo bueno que era aprendiendo y especializándose en el tema. Pronto aprovechó la curva antes de entrar a la última recta, una técnica que debió aprender de Lestrade, y algo le decía que la había conocido en la carrera anterior y solo con la vista la debió calcar. Los juegos con la velocidad hablaban de vanagloriarse, no estaba dando el cien, mientras que Mark sí, era, claramente, superior a él, y se encontraba jugando, porque para cuando éste se diera cuenta, la presión, el coraje, y su orgullo le harían cometer los errores necesarios para asegurar su victoria, porque estaba seguro de sus capacidades pero también que no conocía completamente las de su compañero, eso era un sesgo y una desventaja para él, así que moviéndose en terreno conocido jugaba con su temperamento, un buena estrategia, si seguía como iba posiblemente le funcionaría, puesto que conociendo a Morstan, por muy rápido de mente, no recogería la información para conocer la jugada contraria, no con la forma tan concentrada que estaba en ganar, sin analizar su entorno, otro error, Mark conocía sus propias limitaciones, en contraposición desarrollado otras que parecía haber olvidado, corriendo como un novato lo haría, ni Sherlock cometía esos errores. Para cuando pasaron la curva ambos estaban lado a lado, mismas velocidades, entonces empezó el verdadero juego. La meta cercana, la recta final terminando y las verdaderas caras mostrando. Sherlock aumentó gradualmente su velocidad superando lentamente a Mark, éste en respuesta comenzó a actuar como lo previsto, golpeaba los costados del auto de Holmes tratando de sacarlo del camino, cosa que no lograría, Sherlock respondió sin previo aviso y con fuerza desestabilizando al otro auto en consecuencia, tomando esa oportunidad para acelerar más, poniendo metros de distancia de por medio, aprovechando muy bien la situación en su beneficio.

El silbido de Jim, en apreciación, lo distrajo, regresando su vista hacia él. Lo que vio no le gusto, para nada. Los ojos de Jim seguían insistente la carrera, observando especialmente al auto de Sherlock, estaba seguro, analizando cada paso en su estrategia, el avance, mismo de su técnica, en la carrera, con una mirada casi obsesiva, seguro comparando sus propias habilidades, iniciando a cuestionarse, el disgusto presente en sus facciones; el fruncido de sus labios, ligeramente, casi imperceptible, el pequeño ceño de su frente y un pequeño tic en el ojo, le susurraban de ello. No podía sentirse inferior a Holmes, no podía, era una patada en culo, un golpe grave a su orgullo, debía ser siempre superior a él, no podía ser dejado atrás, claro que no. La rivalidad y competencia que había establecido en secreto Jim hacia Sherlock estaba aumentando ahora a niveles insospechado, incontenibles. Siempre que le produjera diversión podría aguantar estar a su par, pero de ninguna manera ser superado. Su mirada se perdió por unos segundo, preciados, casi escuchaba los engranes de su cerebro trabajar más rápido de lo común, buscando una respuesta, planeando la siguiente jugada. Cuando Jim regresó a la realidad un plan ya estaba marcado, una sonrisa perversa se posó en sus labios, enseñando todos los dientes, caninos incluidos, aumentando un poco más, si es que se podía, cuando vio a Sherlock ganar, Sebastian lo supo al escuchar los sonidos de victoria por parte de Watson y compañía. Siendo eso ahora lo que menos le importaba.

—Vamos a competir contra ellos, y vamos a ganar —. Tragó duro, no era una pregunta si no una sentencia. Lo harían.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Una extraña muestra placer recorría por completo su cuerpo, sus latidos eran rápidos, con la respiración pesada, ansiosa, marcando su excitación. Jim se sentía emocionado. Se encontraba compitiendo contra Sherlock. Cómo lo logró, fue más sencillo de lo esperado, alguna información suelta por aquí, otra más por allá con respecto a Johnny y la respuesta de Mr. Sexy fue inmediata, pobre idiota, su debilidad estaba marcando, su mascotita era su preciso talón de Aquiles. Predecible. Y allí se encontraba, satisfecho por conseguirlo, siempre lo hacía, conseguir lo que quería. Escuchando algunos comentarios de Sebastian nivelando su temperamento y manejaba de manera correcta las velocidades, éste le explicaba más de la técnica de Sherly, desde su punto de vista, siendo correcta, cada cosa que decía o resaltaba él ya la había visto, eso en sí le aclaraba puntos observados en Sebastian, su atención, visión y concentración para analizar los escenarios que se le presentaban, con conocimiento del tema o sin el. Siendo capaz de observar un amplio panorama y destacar otros puntos de vista, con validez. No lograba aburrirlo. Pero no solo quería ganar si no también destrozarlo. Fundirlo en fuego y hacerlo cenizas. A él y su maldita debilidad. Por volverse aburrido. De un rápido acceso se metió en su camino, logrando que retrocediera, perdiendo un poco el control para no impactar con su auto. Rió, todo era tan entretenido. Enseguida se vio empujado también, su risa aumentó. La pelea por el dominio era muy interesante, él golpeó su costado con renovada fuerza, abollando propiamente el suyo, lastima estaba bonito el carro.

En la siguiente arremetida, ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Como si hubiese sido sincronizado. Por la posición en la que se encontraban, con Sherlock apenas consiguiendo controlar el automóvil de la anterior, impactó su volumen delantero, contra su volumen central, llevándose exactamente en el espacio del pasajero, de Sebastian, él fue quien recibió lo peor del choque, tal fue la potencia que mientras el golpeaba su cabeza con el volante, la de Sebas lo hacía con el tablero, de manera dura, y poco segura, trató maniobrar para estabilizarse pero de nuevo golpeó con el otro carro esta vez en la parte trasera, consiguiendo un nuevo golpe contra el frente, uno doble, puesto que al hacerlo su pecho se estampó contra el volante, esta vez, sacando el aire de sus pulmones, mientras su cabeza lo hacía contra la transversal del parabrisas, sintiendo su frente abrirse, volteando lo más rápido que pudo al asiento de Sebastian, observando como éste volvía a su lugar mientras tomaba el control, con movimientos veloces del volante y la palanca de velocidades, su cuerpo ya inconsciente con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su sien. Cuando por fin pudo frenar, derrapando en el proceso, todo el torrente de emociones, el dolor del cuerpo, y la disminución de adrenalina fue registrada por su cerebro, todo al mismo tiempo. Mientras escuchaba los sonidos de histeria con los nombres de Sherlock, John y Sebastian, volteó a ver a su acompañante con los ojos nublados, apenas consiente. Solo cerró los ojos un momento, solo necesitando un respiro para acomodar las ideas y poder reaccionar, solo uno para activar su mente, pero sus parpados se estaban haciendo demasiado pesados, apenas y pudo abrirlos unos milímetros, recibiendo la imagen deplorable de Sebastian, lentamente la inconciencia infiltrándose en él, cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

Se suponía que este día iba a resultar placentero.

Sin soportar más la pesadez se abandonó a la oscuridad.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

El prompt del día de hoy fue: Carreras clandestinas.

Ahora sí, con este cap empieza lo bueno, ya veremos que les depara el futuro a los chicos, no creo que sea nada bonito xD. Nop, que empiece el drama se ha dicho, espero les gustara porque me sacó cada frustración poder terminarlo, y aun así no me siento muy segura, pero bueno tengo la esperanza que no sea desastroso.

Sin beteo, una disculpa por los errores, que lo más seguro es que por allí anden.

El siguiente prompt es: Cigarrillos.

Nos vemos ;D

Lizie.


End file.
